


Now With Both Eyes Open

by ZoeyAngel



Series: It's love at first sight [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Comfort Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, First Kisses, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Chan, Jealous sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Wholesome, big acts of affection, finding themselves crazy in love with each other, jeongin says daddy a couple times, marriage proposals, more chapters to be added as the plot thickens, pinning, rough sex but is it really, small acts of affection, switch dynamics, taking place in the same universe as "if you close one eye", the smut jeongchan fandom deserves, tw drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyAngel/pseuds/ZoeyAngel
Summary: Chan's been hurt before, he wouldn't fall for him. He can't.Fortunately, Jeongin had other plans in mind.Alternative summary: in which Chan is insecure about his age; he and Jeongin love each other very much.[The bonus, hidden Jeongchan smut shots from the "If You Close One Eye" universe.Can be read independently!!]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: It's love at first sight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866886
Comments: 27
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is really just smut and some angst. Remember this scene on chapter thirteen? Here's what was left out of it ;)  
> Sorry I couldn't post normally, hopes this makes up for it!

It all started when Jae caught them drinking beer together.

The three of them- meaning Jeongin, Chan and Minho, were just looking to unwind with some drinks on their work trip- despite their boss occupying the next room over, they had a lot of things weighting down on them.

Which was probably why, checking in on the boys Jae chose not to scold them despite the fact it was a work night.

"Anyway, I'm out. It was fun seeing you guys, drink safe." He parted, obviously aware of the three sneaking in beer to the small hotel room.

"That's so embarrassing…" Jeongin muttered, pulling out a can and cracking it open.

"Hey, hey! Don't start by yourself, annoying…" Minho scolded, quickly picking up a beer to drink too.

"I can't believe you think somebody murdered Chelle." Chan stated, rushing to take a long sip of his own.

God, Minho forgot Chan was there to hear him say it.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot she was a sensitive topic," he apologized. Chelle was definitely sensitive for Chan, an Ex which cheated on him not a month into their relationship. He still had feelings for her when he first got confronted by Minho.

It was honestly no more than a coincidence, Minho was an intern looking into missing persons, the one who found her dead.

It wasn't Chan who killed her, though.

"It's fine, I think, I hadn’t thought about her in a while." He confessed, taking another long sip to distract himself.

"What was she to you?" Jeongin asked, slight jealousy showing.

"His ex."

"My ex."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Chan took a break, dizzy from drinking too fast. "No worries, she wasn't, we weren't dating when she died."

Minho could practically feel the younger's curiosity, filling the air with questions unsaid.

"She cheated on him." He clarified, Chan sniffing in response. Jeongin, however, looked ready to fight.

"What do you mean she- why would- that's fucked up, what could she possibly want more? Was she stupid? That's so stupid, I would beat her ass if I could," He declared, Chan taking another long sip. He finished his can, leaning down for another.

"Whoa there, slow down- you're going to get trashed." Minho warned, Chan cracking open the can anyway.

Jeongin took a sip, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I brought this thing up, but you know, right? You deserve the world, anyone can see that."

Chan took another sip, closing his eyes. "Stop talking, Jeongin." He said, tone tired.

Jeongin did.

Minho glanced between the two, quietly sipping on his beer. Finishing it quickly, he was reaching for another one when he noticed to his dismay Chan was already on his third can.

"Hyung, that's a lot. You will get a headache."

Chan nodded dismissively, obviously knowing his own limits well.

Alright, then.

Jeongin closed his eyes, pretending to be fine while he made an effort to finish his first can. He opened them again a moment later, startled to see Chan was looking at him.

"Um," He voiced, hiding his mouth behind the can to save him from talking.

"Why is life so complicated?" Minho complained, looking for comfort in his beer. "If it's simple, we find reasons for it to be complicated anyway."

Chan moved his eyes to Minho, now glaring angrily. "Stop talking, you too. You're just picking a fight."

It was true, to some extent. He knew Chan liked Jeongin back,

But that didn't mean he wanted to date him- he's so young, Chan wasn't into that, so he set a line between them.

A clear, red line. The kind you can't mistake.

Minho raised his free hand, standing up from the bed. "I'm out, I need to go clear my head. I'm going through something too, not that you two will care." He spat, making his way towards the door before closing it softly, wanting nothing more than to slam but caring too much for the residents. It was a hotel after all, and nothing was as annoying as slamming doors at ten thirty pm.

Maybe slamming doors at two am, he reasoned.

* * *

Chan sat back against the wall, eyes scanning over the five empty cans of beer he's already managed to drink. It was an innocent attempt at blowing off steam, he didn't expect to go over his limit.

Groaning lowly he scanned the room, noting Jeongin's own pile of two cans and a half. A much more reasonable number, if not for how shit the younger's tolerance seemed to be.

Jeongin himself was laying on the bed, eyes hazed and staring at the ceiling. His hair was a mess, sticking in weird angles from passing his fingers through it too often.

Chan wondered if he moved to brush it into place, how the other would react to it.

He was too drunk to think about this.

Reminded with a start that Minho went out to clear his head, Chan found the thoughts more dangerous than ever. He can't be thinking of his crush when drunk, not when he was alone with the other.

Jeongin threw a hand over his eyes, tired out by the alcohol.

They should have ordered pizza with the beer.

Chan stared a while longer, unable to restrain his train of thought leading from the tip of the younger's nose to his lips, thin and dry and really, they shouldn't have been as attractive as they were. It made no sense he wanted to kiss them.

He's so young.

Jeongin lifted his hand, eyes meeting Chan's for long moment before his next move caught him way off guard.

"It's hot, when you stare. Keep your eyes on me."

Chan bit his lip, feeling something twitch inside him. Or outside of him, a physical thing.

"Stop being attractive" he replied, not watching his mouth.

"Me? I thought I'm young?" Jeongin laughed, turning serious very quickly to move his eyes back to Chan's.

"Young and hot."

Here the warning signs should have come through.

"Kiss me?" the younger asked, pupils widened and raising something in Chan that he knew he could control better while sober.

He wasn't, though.

Maybe sober enough, then.

"No." he rejected, playfully patting the younger's chest.

Jeongin whined, adjusting his body to push himself into a sitting position. "Why not?"

Chan kept staring, half aware of his own eyes reflecting the same look. "You're too young and hot," he joked.

"Fuck you."

The two found each other's eyes again, Chan gasping slightly at the intense stare, unaware of the affect the sounds he was making had on the other.

Then, a drunken miracle happened.

Jeongin sighed, raising a finger up to his lips.

"What are you doing?" Chan asked, eyes focused of the pointer finger entering the space of the other's mouth.

Jeongin sucked, closing his eyes prettily before letting his finger pop out with a wet sound.

"What am I doing? seducing you."

Oh. Oh no, no

Chan made a low sound, breath beginning to heave. He was into it for sure, but how much of it was drunk Chan? How much of it was drunk Jeongin, for fuck's sake-?

"You can't have it" he declared, feeling a tent raise in his pants.

"I want it..." Jeongin whined again, taking another finger in to suck lightly.

"I'm not tainting you." he announced, causing Jeongin to moan in disappointment.

"Not even a little?" he questioned, begging.

"No Chan dick for you."

Jeongin pouted, as if heartbroken by the older's refusal. "If you won't do me and you won't kiss me, what the heck are you willing to do?"

"Stare" Chan replied, basking in the other's cute reaction.

"At least touch me, you know it's your fault" Jeongin blamed, and Chan had the passing thought that if not for the beer, he wouldn't have said it.

And also, Chan wouldn't have said yes.

Sure, it was the worst idea he's had so far tonight, but as drunk as he was he should have felt proud at handling things that well. Just don't soil him, let him have what he wants.

Chan got up, locking the door before turning back and leaning against it. The two shared a stare, the younger reaching down to rub at his own bulge.

He moaned.

"Fuck, that's hot, I see you tenting. Are you serious?" He asked, looking so expectant Chan had to take deep breaths not to immediately follow suit.

"You're clean?" He asked, eyes hooded.

"I'm healthy." Jeongin replied, hoping to toe around and avoid the topic of his virgin status with the older.

"No, like, soap clean?" Chan corrected, dumb horny grin showing those deep dimples Jeongin have pined over for weeks.

"Not since this morning."

Chan pouted, smirk dropping at the thought of having to wait. Not that he processed he shouldn't be doing this.

"Baby... I don't have a condom" he whined. of course he didn't, who thought he'd need those things?

"Shower? now." Jeongin gasped, standing up shakily. He made a step towards Chan, staring harder when the older immediately took his shirt off.

"Like it?"

"Hell yes."

Chan smiled, mood changing rapidly under the effect of the beer. He took a step towards the other as well, tugging his pants and underwear down just enough to slip his hands past and squeeze his ass.

"Hyung..." Jeongin moaned, borderline begging again. If Chan wasn't drunk, surely he'd snap right then anyway.

He cursed, waiting for the younger to step out of his clothes to tug on his dick. it was big, a pretty sex nicer than Chan tasted in a while. Of course he'd have to have the full package.

He grabbed his wrist, pulling the younger after himself into the bathroom where he turned the shower's water stream on.

"Touch me, fuck." Jeongin cursed, tugging his hand free and moving Chan's back to his dick. The older hummed, finding no issue with the order.

"Now kiss me?" Jeongin begged, giving Chan his best puppy eyes while fighting back moans at the movement of the other's hand.

"No way." Chan replied, stopping the action to shove Jeongin's chest till his back hit the wall.

"No way?"

"Dream on, babyboy."

The way he stared, Jeongin could have cried if he wasn't nearing orgasm already when the movement resumed. He thumbed at his slit, spreading precum all over to use in his relentless stroking.

Suddenly Chan stopped, gesturing with his head for Jeongin to step into the shower. The younger complied, complaining only a bit since he knew the main course was after he washed.

He gave a show, masturbating a bit while he washed off and feeling proud when he saw Chan pull himself out too, rubbing his dick a little at the sight.

Chan blinked, panic raising when he felt himself start to sober up. At this rate, he'll soon call this off and cry to sleep.

"Come on." He rushed, not wanting his liquid courage to fade before he can do what he dreamed to for weeks. The two stumbled back into the room, Chan shoving Jeongin to sit on the edge of the bed before crouching down and sitting between his spread out legs on the floor.

Jeongin stared, baffled.

"Any objections?" Chan challenged, reaching in to kiss his thigh while his nails scraped the other lightly.

"N-no" Jeongin replied, fighting himself not to reach and touch his dick again. Chan was so hot, it was really a struggle.

"How did you make a handjob so sexy?" The older asked in awe, staring up at the pair of hooded eyes. Long eyelashes, tiny gasps- he was so into him, Chan was sure this will haunt him through his wet dreams.

He reached in, breathing around the younger's dick to bother him. It twitched in response, expecting his touch- and Chan got an eyeful of it from up close.

"It's so pretty, you're gorgeous," He complimented, pointer finger tapping the slit. "You're so turned on by this."

"You, It's you. Your hands, get them on me-" Jeongin started, causing Chan to chuckle.

"That's quite a step down from what I was planning."

Jeongin stared as he kissed at his tip, poking out his tongue to mark a wet stripe from end to base. He moaned loud, hand clutching the bedcovers behind him.

"Like it?"

"Yes!"

Chan laughed, whisks of air tickling his already rock hard penis.

"If you stop I am going to cry."

Chan leaned in, wrapping his lips around the tip and giving it a rough suck. Jeongin threw his head back, never quite gotten his dick blown before.

Chan bobbed his head slightly, moving to look at Jeongin through the process. The younger was stunning, legs spread with his toes curling on the floor. He kept gasping, releasing the right kind of sounds to keep Chan aroused.

He hummed, putting a half mind to the fact it only intensified the experience on the other's end. His thoughts ran wild, eventually leading him to reach and guide one of the Younger's hands to his head.

Jeongin wasted no time, tugging on the older's hair as Chan picked his pace, wet sounds filling the room at his enthusiasm.

Feeling euphoric he reached down, breathing through his nose as he pleasured himself with his mouth full of dick.

"Hyung~" Jeongin drew out, moving one leg over the other's shoulder.

Chan moved back, voicing his needs. "My name, fuck baby, call me by name."

"Channie"

"Shit," he cursed, hungrily leaping at his tip once again. He opened up, giving the head a suck before slowly taking in as much as he could.

Jeongin twitched, overwhelmed. The action caused Chan to gag slightly, a trail of drool dripping down his chin as he attempted to swallow around his cock.

Jeongin tried to yell, voice gone hoarse under the intense pleasure. Here he was, reeking of sex giving a mouthful of his dick to an older man, his crush- and Chan was stunning, pretty nose reaching into his pubic and eyes hazed as if he's been drugged.

It wasn't too far off, after all.

"Hyung, gonna come-" He warned, giving a stronger tug to his curls to draw the older's attention. Chan pulled back, dimples showing in another smile before he pouted his lips, stroking Jeongin's dick fast with clear intention.

At the sight he came, load landing messily on Chan's lips for him to lick clean.

"No, that's dirty, stop-" he protested, pacified by Chan's hand resting lightly on his lower stomach.

"Delicious." he teased, sticking his tongue out.

"You're not allowed to do this to me." Jeongin tried, noticing Chan was still very hard.

"You're right," Chan agreed, a sudden wave of sobriety hitting. He licked his upper lip again, wiping the rest with his fist before looking back in Jeongin's eyes, beginning to process what he's been doing.

"No, I mean, don't tease-" Jeongin panicked back, not wanting the other to freak out with his dick still softening right in his face. At least give him room to breathe while he does.

"Hey Innie, you won't get mad, right? If I still don't change my mind when I'm sober" Chan asked, dick losing interest slowly but surely.

"You can take your time." The younger promised, not so secretly disappointed. So still, nothing?

Wait, this was taboo. Chan said he wouldn't do this at all, for all the right reasons he swore off the boy.

"You're too young, I really shouldn't have done this. It's so creepy, I'm so creepy, fuck" Chan started to curse, eyes widening.

He pulled on his hair, rushing to pull his pants up.

"No, wait, Hyung-"

"Don't start, just don't" Chan's voice was shaking, the older finding himself back on his feet and running into the restroom. He turned the key, walking to sit inside the still wet bathtub. His clothes soaked through and he didn't care.

What the fuck had just happened between them?

* * *

"Good night Hannie, see you." Minho parted, ending the call. He then walked around, spending a good twenty minutes on nothing before throwing his empty can in the trash, walking back inside and up to where his room was.

The door beeped.

"What...?" Minho mumbled lowly, trying to sweep his magnetic card to no avail. He checked to make sure it was the right room, seeing that it was.

"Jeongin?" He called softly, unsure if the younger could hear him from inside. Did he pass out? Why wasn't his key working?

Making a few more tries he gave up, remembering the key Wonpil left him in case of emergencies. He climbed up a level, searching for the right room and finding that the key to it worked perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one fits into chapter nineteen!  
> That's the club chapter.  
> Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! this is, again, unsurprisingly smut and angst and!!! a tiny bit of fluff.  
> Remember Jeongin disappearing on chapter nineteen? Now you know where he went ;)  
> Once again I couldn't post normally, and I have a night shift so I have to post this early, but hopefully this chapter makes a good replacement ^^

"I never kissed anyone," Jeongin started, watching with wide eyes as only Jisung stayed unbaffled. "You've all had yours? Really?" He questioned, self-conscious.

* * *

Jeongin wasn't sure when it happened.

One moment he was heading for the bar, thirsty and on a mission for water to get his friends sobered up as well as himself,

The next he had a soft hand holding his.

He turned, ready to yell at whoever thought it was fine to just grab him when instead he found himself faced with his crush. Why was he there? Did one of them invite him?

"Hello," Chan greeted, leaning his forehead against his and Jeongin melted- he was so obviously drunk, he never showed him affection while sober nowadays since they were... like that. Stuck like that.

"Hey." He replied, staring into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The thought that even tonight, even at the ends of the earth Chan still found him, as if he wasn't always on the younger's mind anyway- it was so infuriating, there was no escape from falling for the man.

Chan smiled, dimples showing in a way that made his heart race fast. "I came here with friends, I needed to get over you."

His breath hitched, not as shocked as he expected. It was thrilling, the honestly, knowing Chan did feel the same way. He knew, sometimes abused that fact to flirt and fluster his crush- but to hear it, not from his friends? Was mind-blowing.

He wished he hasn't tried to erase it, the knowledge they both liked each other was beautiful, so precious to him, he just had to protect it.

"You don't have to do that, don't get over me" he replied, almost begging with a silent prayer that the words will come through to the other.

"I don't?"

"You don't."

"That's pretty convincing." Chan laughed, raising their hands to kiss his palm. If he wasn't gone before, he definitely was now. Those priceless moments between them he couldn't question, he just cherished them as they happened again and again.

"You're not going to like this when you're sober, hyung." Jeongin reminded, feeling a little like he was sabotaging himself. He wanted sober Chan to say this, not the type of drunk he was then.

What was this? Another lie just like last time.

"Where are your friends? I should give them a talk about keeping their Chan hyung in check." He joked, opting to do the right thing. Chan wasn't consenting, not really, even if he was the one who started it. When Chan was drunk... He wanted to protect him.

"And how would you think to keep me in check baby?" Chan flirted, bolder than he's been the entire time they've known each other. It was anything but what the younger expected, anything but Chan's typical way of acting.

"Maybe I'll ask nicely, how about that..?" Jeongin tried, flushing nervously under the attack. He wanted to flirt but he shouldn't, didn't know what Chan had in mind.

"Dance with me?"

The offer was tempting, Chan pulling him deeper into the crowd by the hand before he could reply. He paused when they reached a spot deep enough to lose sense of direction, taking Jeongin's other hand in his as well.

The younger smiled affectionately, dimples showing as he decided to let it just be. He won't get a second chance to hold him like that, not if things stayed the way they were right now.

Chan melted at his smile, manuvering their hands to pull Innie closer to himself. Their chests came together, breaths blending a little.

"I can't dance."

The admission was just loud enough to be heard, almost drowned under the music that played. It was true, he just couldn't, not at a dance club.

He never did it before, after all.

"Just do what feels right to you," Chan replied, relaxed in a way that made his nerves settle. It was just Chan, he would never judge him. He had half a mind he was dreaming it all.

He glanced at his feet, noticing Chan was moving a little with the rhythm. He followed his lead, quickly flustered and unsure what to do once again.

He buried his face in Chan's shoulder, whining softly in embarrassment over not knowing how to move right. People around him all seemed to feel fine, going by instinct and glowing with confidence. his eyes followed them, jealous beyond reason.

"Hey, look at me," Chan instructed, pulling away only to touch their foreheads together once his love looked up. "Nobody matters, move with me baby."

The music changed, Sunmi's pporappippam coming about just in time for the words to hit stronger than ever, and Innie wondered if that could be their song.

He blushed, happy under Chan's undivided attention as they started moving again. Chan led, both hands tightly clasping Jeongin's own, only parting shortly to spin him around.

By that time of night they were walking on clouds, both boys laughing stupidly and dancing like idiots. at one point they calmed down, noses brushing lightly.

"Hey, remember that time when I blew you?"

Jeongin stopped breathing altogether, mind empty.

"Yes...?"

Chan hummed, leaning down to kiss his neck. "I can't stop thinking about it," He whispered.

Absolutely not. Not again, he couldn't let it escalate like last time, he was way too sober this time around.

"Come back when you're sober, you can get as much of me as you'd like." He promised, tugging on Chan's hair with his free hand to pull him away.

"When I'm sober I'm scared," Chan admitted, looking sad at being rejected. "-You know I have feelings for you."

And he snapped.

"Please, please," Jeongin begged, desperate for confirmation. Was it real? Was he just dreaming? Chan couldn't have liked him, not like he said. Even if he knew, it felt so true right then.

Chan blinked slowly, keeping eye contact.

Then, he closed his eyes.

Jeongin saw sparks when their lips met; like a movie, like the scene the last few months have built up to- it was warm, and he wanted more, more, more of it, endlessly.

Best of all, he knew he would never forget how it felt. Chan felt the same, it was so real this time, and he had no more walls left to break.

Jeongin hoped he would keep kissing him.

Their mouths moved together, the soft touch of their lips escalating into something more and soon they were making out lovingly under the club lights. It earned them some stares, one girl clapped at them loudly, but they couldn't hear it- too lost in each other.

Nobody around them.

Chan let go of one hand, moving to stroke his love's cheek with his thumb. Jeongin hummed loudly, comforted and warm despite the goosbumps and static running along his chest.

He felt complete. With Chan, he was himself.

They separated for a moment, Jeongin's hand scraping at the back of Chan's neck before he pulled him in for another kiss, this one a bit shorter. They pressed together a couple more times, sloppy but they still liked it so much, it couldn't be better.

Not when they had each other to kiss.

Jeongin felt a tug on his arm, parting from Chan to see the older was pulling him towards the restroom, away from the noise. He followed, dazed in a way he hadn't thought he could be with even top notch drugs.

This was something different.

They entered a stall, Chan locking the door behind them before going right back to kissing him. He kissed back, losing touch with where he was or how he arrived there.

All he knew was that Chan smelled like vodka.

Tasted like it, too. And so what?

He was too weak to say no once again.

Chan kissed him harder, pushing Jeongin till his back hit the stall wall. This was familiar, and he couldn't care that the wall was filthy staining his good shirt this time around.

He gasped, allowing Chan to press his tongue in his mouth. Having his first kiss back in the club and now this, he didn't care that he had it while drunk, he was just happy it happened with Chan.

He hoped he didn't think he kissed badly.

The pressure of the other's thigh against his growing bulge was delicious, rubbing him slow while they made out with passion.

He grinded down.

Chan cursed against his lips, the tent in his pants as obvious as Jeongin's. He could feel it, knowing the other was very much affected and horney, the same amount if not more than he was.

All for him.

Chan stroked his cheek again, helping him melt farther and relax into the kiss. He smiled, pecking his lips a few times before moving to his cheek, nose, chin and then down.

"Come back up here." Jeongin whined, feeling Chan unzip him.

He did.

It's not that he hated it, all those advances, but what he wanted was to be loved, to kiss more, to hear that he loved him and won't let him go. The sexual tension was bothering him.

The two kissed for a while longer, Jeongin too distracted to stop Chan from pulling down his pants and underwear and taking him in his hand.

He moaned.

"Fuck me." he asked, knowing it was more than likely futile. They had no means for it, and Chan was too drunk. He didn't even want to, just wanted to kiss him, but he was turned on too, so he begged anyway.

The older kissed him again, guiding him gently to sit on the closed toilet lid before dropping down to the floor between his legs.

Suddenly it seemed not only familiar, but alarmingly so.

"It's not clean." he warned.

"Ah, fuck it." Chan replied.

"You're not going to be able to look at me tomorrow." Jeongin sighed, feeling his cock harden farther when the other rubbed his cheek against the bare flushed skin of his tip.

"Probably."

The admission hurt. Why was he like that? If he did like him, why couldn't they date?

He voiced it aloud, Chan humming and taking his hand to intertwine their fingers. "You're going to get over me, Innie. Get a boyfriend your age"

"You're not helping me do that." He accused, ready to point at his dick which was standing proud at the moment.

Chan smiled. "Sure hope not."

He took a breath, closing his eyes when Chan took his tip in his mouth and gave it a suck, acting like it was tasty.

Not that Jeongin ever tasted, but he thought not.

He threw a hand over his mouth, hoping to keep in his moans when Chan started using his hand, licking his balls to wet them a little before taking one in his mouth to suck on.

He shivered.

Chan hummed, nose rubbing against his pubic hair while his hand jerked him off. If that, the kisses and the confession were all he'll get tonight too, Jeongin knew he would still feel euphoric.

He should double his efforts from this moment onwards.

Do what he can to capture this man's heart.

The man in question leaned away for a breath, eyes hooded and staring into his. He started to smile, looking so happy to do such a thing, and Jeongin managed to let one question slip.

"You like it?"

Chan tilted his head, dangly earring falling across his dick, reflecting the light ethereally.

"I like you."

Jeongin cursed, loud and with feeling, seeing Chan only laugh at his feet.

"You're so cute," he added, tone adoring.

Gosh, Jeongin wished he adored him for real.

Chan took his silence as a sign to spread open mouthed kisses over his cock, licking with the underside of his tongue paying special attention to the slit.

appreciative of the sounds the other was making, he took him in and began bobbing his head, sucking with genuine enjoyment. Jeongin whined, moaning and biting down on his thumb.

Chan looked up.

He twirled his tongue around him, hollowing his cheeks and drooling all over, trying to make his baby feel good. He was so hot, and Chan thought it was fucking worth it, breaking all the rules just to suck Innie off.

Moans turned into gasps, Jeongin bucking his hips involuntarily when the other sped up, using his hand to cover what his mouth didn't.

he pulled back for a moment, drool trailing down his chin before he spat on his cock, spreading it out only to take him in again.

He won't be able to last long at all.

"Take it, hmm." Jeongin tried, still feeling upset. It sounded as scary as a kitten roaring, which was ridiculous but also so cute it hit a nerve. Chan pulled back, raising his eyebrows at him before speaking.

"Who do you think is in charge here, baby?"

"Hyung-" he begged, hand moving to grip the toilet lid.

"Chan, babyboy. my name."

"I can't use it when you're sober."

"You can use it for sex."

The two locked eyes, Chan easing the other into his mouth again like a reward.

"Chan." Jeongin called him, earning a hard suck.

"My Chan."

The older hummed, obviously liking the sound of that most. Jeongin smiled in agreement through the pleasure shooting through him, wishing the words to be a reality for once.

"Kiss me," He asked, ignoring the fact the older was busy sucking his dick at the moment. Chan complied, pulling away and wiping his mouth before leaning up to smash their lips back together.

He kept his hand moving, speeding up a little.

He's going to fuck him so hard he can't think.

"You're so hot, Chan, you're really pretty. It's making me so mad," He complained, Chan taking a moment to admire him as well.

Not too bad himself, pretty eyes hooded, lips glistening. He had makeup on, the parts of which didn't smudge while making out looked gorgeous, making him more beautiful than ever.

"You're hotter than I am." Chan threw back, rushing for another kiss before reaching sideways to leave a hicky on his neck. His hand twitched faster, palm rough against the younger's penis which already went through enough.

Jeongin shivered, feeling his release closing in.

"I'm going to cum." He warned, chan releasing his bruised neck to take his dick in his mouth again, deepthroating it.

"Shit, shit no don't do that-" Jeongin cursed, feeling himself buck to make his crush gag.

Chan fought through it, forcing himself to swallow when Jeongin came down his throat.

He pulled back, coughing lightly and taking a moment to swallow a second time before poking his tongue out to show it was clean, smiling proudly.

"Fuck." Jeongin cursed, appropriately so.

"Not today." Chan replied, amused at his bluntness.

"Is it my turn?"

Chan shook his head, standing up to reach inside his own pants. "I'm really close too, it won't-" he paused, "since I'm like this, it won't take long."

Jeongin's breath hitched, reaching forward to pull chan closer, positioning his dick right in front of him while the older jerked himself off.

He bent forward.

"Don't you dare, fuck, I can't stand thinking about it. You're too innocent for this," Chan rejected, stepping back before the younger could put his mouth on him.

"That's not fair!" Jeongin called.

"Fuck." Chan moaned, hand raising in speed, still slick from spit. "I get to make that call, babyboy."

He came soon after, white cum shooting all over his hand and dropping onto the floor, hitting the end of the younger's shoe.

He pulled it back, startled, causing Chan to laugh between gasps.

"Better shoes than clothes. Come on, let's get us cleaned up."

He helped Jeongin stand, legs a bit jelly from the experience. The younger leaned on his chest, arms wrapping around him in a hug while he cleaned them up with some cheap toilet paper.

"You won't leave like last time?" Jeongin asked, immediately feeling sorry for bringing it up.

"Still waiting for it to hit that this is real, I'll probably go have my mental breakdown then... It'll definitely happen."

Jeongin frowned, pushing himself away from the older to make an effort and lift his own pants. "You're absurd."

"Sorry," Chan replied. "You know I'm insecure about you."

The two tucked their clothes into place, Chan leaving a final kiss on the younger's lips.

"Please don't be mad. I really want you to get over me, I lose self control when I'm like this," Chan informed, tone apologetic. "I know It's confusing, but when I'm sober, don't be mad I act like a prick."

"Oh, I'm mad," Jeongin threw back, annoyed. "You keep messing with me."

"Not on purpose, I tried coming here to drink it off. not my fault I saw you there, you're so pretty."

Jeongin flushed, hitting the other lightly.

"Beautiful baby, you're my star, you know it."

"You have to stop trying to get over me."

Chan shook his head. "I'm set about this, I can't date someone so young. I'd never."

Jeongin turned serious again, now fuming. "I'm going to get through to you eventually, then you'll be sorry it took you so long."

"I don't think so."

"As you like" he threw back, unlocking the stall door and storming outside, quickly fixing himself up in the mirror on his way out.

He felt tears coming, the kind of mad, frustrated tears that were his usual for the past few months.

Where's Minho? He thought,

He wants to go home.

In the future, he'll get all he's wanted and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If confused, refer to chapter nineteen<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this takes place after "If You Close One Eye". The events of this chapter do not occur during the main plot's development...  
> The reason you get this and not a normal chapter is honestly my fault, I didn't manage to finish it in time. Enjoy the smut instead!

Chan leaned down, capturing his loved one's lips in a kiss. It was soft, a happy kiss born out of excitement and affection, and both wiped their minds clean to melt into it.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, only slightly taller than him, feeling his heartbeat race like a teen.

The memory of every rejection, every time he's told Jeongin to let it go, and how he ended up cracking in the end, it was so worth it.

Chan was too weak to follow his own principal, found strength in the resolve to just be good to him for as long as Jeongin wants this, wants them.

Now he cherished every day.

"Hyung," Jeongin's eyes sparked, meeting Chan's the moment the parted. "We'll get to- today, right? you said so last week."

Once again he found himself falling for the younger.

Chan chuckled, finding his eagerness endearing.

Jeongin pouted. "You promised! I've been excited all day."

"Today," Chan agreed, rubbing their noses together before leaning in for a longer kiss, one to melt the nervous undertones away.

"I've been waiting for ages," The younger complained, smile betraying his giddiness. "Do you have the things?"

Chan hummed, raising a hand to pet the younger's hair. As cute as he was, this was also so sexy- knowing he was loved, knowing he was wanted, knowing how his boyfriend waited for him.

"I do, but we should take it slow the first time. You've never done this before, right? how about toys? fingers?" the last parts came out hushed, Chan finding himself flustered despite himself.

"Fingers, thinking about you." Jeongin purred, teasing on purpose to see the blush spread.

"Had fun?" Chan flirted back, refusing to submit to his virgin boyfriend- heaven knows where he got the nerve.

"Lots. I like thinking about you with no context anyway," The younger confessed, finally seeming a bit flustered. "I love you."

Chan's vision clouded, dragging his man in for a heated kiss this time. "You're so," he complained, stringing words between makeouts, "Intense. Always so intense."

"Speak for yourself, best boyfriend ever" Jeongin breathed, heaving from the kisses. Chan stared at him, the right words finding their way out.

"I love you too."

Jeongin smiled happily, kissing Chan's temple and cheek. It was cute, how happy the words seemed to make him, and Chan knew he would never get used to the power he had over his lover.

"How do we do this? you're right assuming you're my first, so I don't know. Is it easier on my back or stomach? I'm guessing you top, will you finger me too? you asked about toys but we won't use any, right?"

The string of questions caught the older by surprise, taking his time to calm down so he could lead rather than let it overwhelm him.

"If you want to top for your first time we could do that instead. It's not as scary as the other way around, and I'm definitely open to it."

Jeongin blinked, considering the idea. "...No. I think if I top I'm going to keep worrying about messing up- I want to feel secure, I want you to top me."

The older hummed, reaching to kiss his forehead softly. "Okay. I didn't bring toys, I think we're not there yet, so yes it means fingers. do you want to do it yourself, or should I prep you?"

The thought seemed attractive, if not for one issue.

"What if I get you dirty?"

Chan laughed, moving hair away from his lover's eyes. "Let's wash up first? You should use the bathroom too, so you can focus rather than thinking about it."

Jeongin's blush spread, glad Chan was so cool about it. It was such unfamiliar territory to him, he couldn't help but wonder if his boyfriend would start to view him as a baby once again.

Seeing Jeongin turn shy as he rarely did, Chan took his hand to lead him into the restroom and turn on the shower. He kissed his neck, complimenting him softly for being good, being lovely and attractive and having the cutest butt, clean or dirty.

The younger whined softly, happy and mad at the same time at nothing in particular for making him so shy. He wasn't sure he'd be able to clean up, knowing that Chan was right there as well.

"Go back to bed, I can handle this," he pleaded, tugging lightly on his boyfriend's hair. "I love you, but I can't poop if you're looking."

Chan laughed, not helping him out of his embarrassed state. "I love you too and I'll go, but you know I do love your ass."

"You shut up," Jeongin warned, leaning in for a loving kiss. "I love your dick, it's meant to be."

They parted for a while, kissing one last time before Chan left the room, leaving the other to prepare however much he wanted to. It took longer than expected, the younger poking his head out of the restroom only forty-five minutes later with his hair wet and dripping smelling of Chan's shampoo.

"Hey baby... come here." Chan called from the bed, setting his phone aside and opening his arms. Jeongin rushed into them, naked and flustered but also over the moon with excitement.

"You too, take your shirt off, your pants off," he demanded. It wouldn't be the first time he saw him naked, the two have grinded before, done head before- but never like this.

He hummed in agreement, moving away from the hug only to take off his shirt before pressing a shower of kisses to Jeongin's face. How cute, the blush that spread now again.

He was never loved like this before.

"Lay on your back, babyboy" he instructed, moving to kiss his neck again as he shifted. "Like this?"

Chan took the pillow from under his head, poking at his lover's hips so he'd raise them and allow him to place it there instead. "Fingering is easier if you're on your stomach, but I want to look at you when I do."

Jeongin nodded, covering his face with his hands to hide the uncontrollable blush spreading. "I want to see you too, I want to kiss."

The older cooed, prying his hands away to do as asked, loving his kisses more than anything. He's improved, they were pretty good- they've had lots of practice together after all.

"Baby," he gasped between kisses, grabbing for a bottle from the nightstand. "This is silicone based, if you're allergic to silicone now would be a good time to say. It might stain the sheets but it's better, I have a spare and I'll wash them afterwards."

Jeongin nodded in a haze, trying to follow up with his words. "I'm not allergic... I'm not, I don't think I am."

The older smiled, dimples showing before he dove in for another quick peck. "Cute. okay, I'm going to suck you off while I do this."

Warning appreciated, Jeongin thought as he managed to hold back the gasp that threatened to leave his lips when Chan leaned away, making space for himself between his legs and taking his flushed tip in his mouth.

This was a favorite, not of his but of Chan. He seemed to have fixated on it.

He held it in his mouth for a bit, only moving to ghost his fingers over Jeongin's thighs and ass. "Come on, let's go, get some fingers in me"

Chan hummed, Jeongin's hips snapping upwards at the sound of a bottle opening. A soft squeeze signed it was lube, Chan rubbing the substance between his fingers to warm it before spreading it on the other's dick and balls, running some down the line to his entrance and around it.

He released him again, moving away from his dick just to call him pretty before getting back to it, licking all sides and pressing open mouthed kisses.

Jeongin wasn't sure if his dick was all that great, but man, with Chan like this, it felt like it was.

Chan moved slightly, right hand still playing with his lover's cock while he leaned to the side to kiss at where his pubes met his thigh. He licked at it, finding a spot to mark that was surprisingly sensitive, one he hadn't known before.

Jeongin moaned, unsure where to place his hands since he had no intention to restrict Chan's movement. He took one to his mouth, the other grabbing the bedsheets in an effort to ground him.

Chan was still happily mouthing at his sides, making Jeongin wonder just how slow the pace he had in mind was. He wouldn't last too long like this.

He was in for a surprise when he felt a squeeze, Chan's left hand making a move on his ass while he was distracted. He stared at his partner, thinking that hell, he wouldn't mind cumming like this. Chan was so hot, anything he did was better than enough.

So he thought at the moment, at least.

Chan released the abused spot, leaving a hickey behind before licking where his ass met his thigh. He added lube, fingers passing through his ass crack in a way that tickled a bit.

"Chan..." He moaned, more impatient than anxious at this point. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that was the idea of it, that he should relax before getting fingered, but he wasn't in the mood for rational.

He was in the mood to get fucked already.

Chan groaned lowly, liking the sound of his name from his lips. He leaned down, touching his tongue to his entrance.

Now that, that was a brand new territory.

He ran it around, right hand slowing down on his dick to keep it from being too much to handle. "Okay?" He mumbled, not pausing for answers.

"Yes! no? it's gross, Chan, don't mess around there!"

Chan hummed, finding it cute as usual how his boyfriend got so flustered by mouth-on-sex actions. He was fresh out of the shower, newly cleaned, and tasted like nothing but lube soap and Jeongin.

His personal favorite, that final flavor.

He flattened his tongue against it, letting his licks move over the nerves he knew were already sensitive to him by how his boyfriend was paying attention.

Jeongin squirmed.

Chan took his hand off his dick, using both to ground his Boyfriend's thighs before pushing his tongue up his ass. Jeongin gasped, struggling against his hold with a loud moan and a twitch of his dick.

"Feels good."

"You like it?"

"stop playing," he threw back.

Chan huffed against his hole, taking a pinky up to finger him while his mouth found place back on his dick.

"Shit, do more, I already did in the shower."

The admission was fast, lucky enough Chan was paying as much attention as he was to his words. He switched for a forefinger, lubing it up before easing it all the way in, giving his lover time to adjust.

The feeling was odd, nothing he hadn't went through before. It was always weird and he knew it should feel good, but up until then it just wasn't that great.

That was before Chan started to move it.

Jeongin moaned loudly, feeling the finger curl against something sensitive, he was sure it was supposed to be harder to reach. Chan gave a hard suck, aiming to comfort him.

"Do more!" he demanded, grinding down harder on Chan's hand than into his mouth. Chan hummed again, string of saliva dripping from his mouth onto the base of Jeongin's cock.

His pace sped.

The moans turned longer, drawn out as the younger closed his eyes, drooling slightly himself. A second finger joined in a moment, making him cry louder still.

"Channie!"

Chan parted from his cock, left hand jerking it off while he leaned in to join his fingers, spreading them apart and licking in between them.

Oh, the sounds.

Chan felt himself rock hard as he sucked on the edge of his rim, fingers finding the boy's prostate with every thrust. He hadn't resisted, allowing Chan to shove his tongue in to taste as much as he could, please as much as he could before adding a third.

Jeongin yelled.

"You good baby?" Chan asked, expression cocky. "If I knew you'd take it so well, I would have rimmed you ages ago."

Jeongin huffed harshly, note that the pace hadn't stopped for a moment. "You should... stop it... and fuck me already."

Chan fluttered.

He eased his fingers out, right hand replacing his left on the other's cock to give it slow strokes this time around.

He reached for the night stand.

"No condom, no, I'm clean, you're my first." Jeongin protested, Chan's eyes widening at the unexpected objection.

"Babyboy, this will get messy without. I'm clean too, I've been checked, but with sex- I don't want to make you upset."

Jeongin pouted, choosing not to reply. Whatever, he guessed, he wanted it off.

Chan put it on anyway, knowing whichever way his call was the final one. He got the say on it, he said condom on.

It was better they did.

Jeongin relented, staring desperately at Chan in a way that signed he wanted to kiss again, so they did. The older leaned on his elbows, caging his love under him while he positioned himself.

They made out for a while, Jeongin cupping his face gently like he hadn't just teased the fuck out of him. Chan returned it with passion, feeling love pour down in heaps all over him.

God, he was weak.

They parted, Chan leaning his forehead against Jeongin's to look deep into his eyes. "I don't know where to put my hands," the younger complained.

Chan smiled, guiding Jeongin's hands to wrap around his shoulders bringing them closer together. "If it gets too much please say so, I'll stop. And if you're not certain or not having fun, please tell me that too so I'll know to change things up."

Jeongin hummed.

Chan took a deep breath, leaning on one hand to take hold of his cock with the other, assured by Jeongin's legs wrapping around his hips happily.

He guided it close, lubing up his boyfriend's ass a bit more before passing the head of his length through his crack, brushing over his asshole without entering, teasing.

"Stop that..." Jeongin complained, rightfully so.

The older hummed, rubbing his dick over him again before pushing just the tip of it inside and letting his hand rest back where it was before, leaning on it.

He stilled.

Jeongin remained quiet, taking in the feeling as best as he could. He was waiting, focused on relaxing so Chan could slide in, but the other made no sign of doing so.

"You're so perfect, I'm such a bad man for taking this from you."

Jeongin glared, hoping to god Chan wasn't back on his bullshit.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Oh hell no, not now.

"Chan man the fuck up," He spat, upset at having to deal with this again. "You promised, you said you'll be mine."

"I'm yours, I'm yours baby," Chan swore, kissing his neck. "I just don't think it's fair how I'm ruining you."

Jeongin dug his heels into Chan, forcing him to sink a bit deeper. "Fuck me."

Chan followed his order, sinking all the way in before starting a slow pace, all so shallow Jeongin felt like he could die.

"Chan I'm not made of glass, get to fucking already. I'm not having fun like this, you can tell."

Chan made a sad face, moving to pull out. No way.

Jeongin tightened his pressure around his boyfriend's hips, keeping him from doing what he had in mind. "Chan, if you pull out, I swear I will hit you."

"I'm not good enough."

"Not right now, no. you swore to me, remember? You said you'll be the best boyfriend ever, said you'll love me so good that I'll never get the chance to regret it. Where did that go?"

His words earned him a groan, obviously provoked.

"You said you'll make me happy, you're the one it's gotta be. I want you, so toughen the hell up and fuck me right."

Chan growled.

"You're gonna regret saying that." He warned lowly, snapping his hips to hit the right spot in a way so delicious, Jeongin knew he will definitely not.

He gasped, feeling his boyfriend finally snap into action, fucking him deep in a faster pace than before. His nails sank into his shoulders, leaving marks he was bound to regret later but not at the moment.

"Mmh- Chan- better,"

Said man leaned down, sucking hard on the spot right under his ear. He sped up even more, feeling the bed start to rock as he fucked into the younger. His tip sunk deeper, hitting his prostate and rubbing it, causing Jeongin to moan loud and with feeling.

"Sure you can take it?" Chan asked, snapping his hips to make a loud smack against Jeongin's ass. He was balls deep at that point, pulling out almost all the way to thrust back in again.

"Yes, yes, yes." Jeongin voiced, feeling his asshole filled up so good.

Chan groaned back, staring at Jeongin's face as he rocked in and out of him. He seemed to like what he saw, speeding up even more than before to a point where Jeongin couldn't form a thought at all.

It was so good, feeling his lover breeding him happily, seeking pleasure in his ass. He wanted this all the time, to please Chan, to feel like a good boy, chase his own happiness too.

Jeongin let an arm leave from around his lover's shoulders, sliding down Chan's Chest and leaving angry red scratch marks on his abs, down to where his happy trail met his entrance. He stared at them for a moment, his own cock twitching at the sight paired with the feeling of Chan's dick sinking into his ass fast.

He pushed his hips back to meet the thrusts, enjoying the sounds the older was making while fucking him; both the wet sounds from lube and the groans in his face.

He dragged Chan's head down, moaning in his ear.

"So loud, baby, let the neighbors know who's fucking you good." Chan encouraged, cock making magic when he started to grind after every thrust. Jeongin yelled, calling his name in euphoria.

Chan's hips snapped, causing Jeongin's sight to tune out for a moment, seeing stars instead. His prostate kept getting hit, not so gently- He was getting close fast, if he wasn't already.

Chan took a hand back to smack his ass, moving to stroke his dick in time with his thrusts. "You're so perfect, so sexy, I don't know what to do," he groaned, feeling close himself.

"You know, AH-*" Jeongin tried, cut off by a hard thrust. "Know exactly what to do, you DUMBASS."

"Tell me." Chan demanded, getting even more turned on as Jeongin played along.

"Fuck me, make love to me, go deep, make me yours."

"You're mine already."

"Yes!"

"You want to make love?"

Jeongin let out a loud whine, unsure where Chan was going with that thought. "I want you, Chan, ah--"

"Look at you, spreading your legs for me. You're so good, so tight baby, you want me to mark you, stain you. Make you mine so you'll never forget who you belong to."

Jeongin nodded with effort, almost getting distracted by how deliciously full his asshole felt with Chan's dick inside him, balls slapping his entrance with every thrust. He curved his back again, toes curling as he did his best to move back against him, adding to their pleasure.

"Fill me up, fuck me so hard I can't walk."

Chan bit his shoulder, putting more force into the sex. He slammed his baby over and over into the mattress, looking at him like a starving man would.

"Good baby boy."

"Fuck yes, harder daddy."

Chan stilled, tears streaming down Jeongin's face at the drop in pleasure. "Why?? why? why?"

"Say it again." Chan demanded.

"Fuck me," Jeongin tried, brain fried.

"After that, what you said."

"Daddy..?" he pieced together, moaning at the rewarding thrust. Chan pounded him hard, pushing his ass back onto the pillow in a way that pressed his prostate harshly.

"Good baby"

"I love you, Chan."

Fuck the rule saying no love confession during sex. The feeling was so overwhelming, he had to let it out.

"I love you and please let me come for you, please."

Chan leaned down, sliding his tongue into Jeongin's mouth as he resumed his pace, rocking in and out with heat building between them. like this he felt their chests slide together, covered in sweat from the effort they put into fucking their brains out.

"Mmmmm.." Jeongin tried, warning. He's close, Chan was too, and that felt so euphoric.

"I love you too."

"Fuck," Jeongin cursed, realizing he was really going to come like that, Chan's cock deep in his ass... he wanted it. Ah, "Condom, take it off, off!"

Chan pulled out, peeling the condom off and squirting more lube onto himself before sliding back home, moaning loudly at the sensation of Jeongin's walls tightening around him with nothing between them.

He let his arms rest, body flush against his lover's as he gave in a few more hard thrusts, almost cumming.

Jeongin clenched.

He let out a loud moan, releasing between their bodies before desperately searching for Chan's lips. Soon enough he found them, feeling content when the older followed with a prolonged moan a few moments later. "Fuck, ah, fuck yes-"

His balls tightened, thrusting hard before releasing hot cum deep inside the younger's ass.

Perfect.

He rode out his orgasm, Jeongin whining at the oversensitivity as well as the feeling of getting pumped full, seed fucked deeper into his insides with an array of wet sounds.

He let out a particularly long whine, getting upset when he felt Chan start to pull out. "Keep it in," He begged, unsure where the neediness came from.

"I'm sensitive baby, it hurts." Chan explained, rocking in and out a couple more times before pulling out and watching his baby boy slide a finger in to keep his cum inside.

"Shit."

"That's cum, don't scare me." Jeongin bit back, glaring at Chan who started to laugh.

"Can I eat you out?"

"Don't even think about it."

Chan hummed, realizing he got way too lucky with Jeongin. It wasn't the first time he's had that thought though.

"I love you, my baby, I love you the most," he praised, kissing the younger all over till he laughed back at him.

"You're so cheesy, get away from me."

"Not in a million years."

"You suck-"

"-If you want it."

"Dumbass,"

"But your dumb ass."

Jeongin huffed, hitting his boyfriend lightly. Stop teasing him, he's over the top blissed.

"I'll go start you a bath, mmm?" Chan offered, thumb stroking Jeongin's belly lovingly. The younger hummed back, giving him that look again.

"You don't have to look at me like that, go ahead" he instructed, boyfriend pushing himself up on his elbows with some effort to press another kiss to Chan's mouth.

"We have to do this again sometime, no freakouts." He said, knowing Chan would agree. They've been over this, what happened shouldn't have been an issue.

"Come on, it's not us if I don't freak out at least once," Chan joked getting hit a bit harder this time.

"My abusive boyfriend," he complained half-heartedly, rushing to provide an actual explanation. "It's your first time, I took it from you."

"I gave it to you, if I wasn't in for it you couldn't take it if you tried," Jeongin insisted, leaning their foreheads together. "Just like I gave you my first blowjob, my first date, my first kiss..."

Chan whined, upset. "Your first kiss? I was drunk, oh my god I suck so bad-"

"You don't suck, it made me so happy I wouldn't trade it for world peace."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Absolutely not."

"You don't care about peace then," Chan challenged, encouraged. "I don't care about peace if you kiss me like that."

The two came together again, kissing slow and loving as ever. "I really should go start the water." Chan apologized, leaving the bed for a couple minutes before coming back to cuddle his boyfriend.

"Do you plan on having a meltdown when we get married too? 'oh my god I can't believe I'm taking his first marriage, I'm such a bad guy'" Jeongin mocked, earning a hard glare.

"Baby, you turned twenty like, last week."

"And you're twenty three, I don't see the issue." Jeongin deadpanned, completely serious.

Chan sighed, unsure if they'll last until marriage. He wanted it for sure, but not right now, and he thought that... it's a given, in the long term, he won't be enough for his lover.

Jeongin was going to leave him before that.

"Stop overthinking, I'm telling you ahead. If it takes you a hundred years to marry me, I'd wait for you to say yes. I'd say yes right now, but I think it will take you some time to process this. So, a thousand years even, millennia. Meet me at our next life cycle when I'm older than you."

Chan laughed, feeling love overwhelm him as he pulled his lover to his chest. He'll revisit that thought when it's relevant, in truly a hundred years or so.

He loved him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! I know right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Chan!!  
> The word count for this one is 6254 words! wow! It's all smut!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the bonus update :D

Chan stepped into their apartment, towing his shoes off with the full intention of sneaking to their room as quietly as possible, interpreting the darkness as a sign that his boyfriend was fast asleep.

The couple have been dating for a little over two years, sharing a tiny apartment and a life on the nineth level of one of Seoul's less luxurious skyscrapers, a short drive away from Jeongin's college.

As he passed by the kitchen, the lights turned back on.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Chris hyung, happy birthday to you!"

The words sung in english made his heart melt fully, turning around more endeared than surprised.

"Happy birthday wangjanim!" Jeongin chirped happily, eyes closing into little crescent moons in a wide smile. Chan cooed first, taking in the circumstances only a little after.

He was wearing a pink robe, looking so so fluffy.

Adorable.

"What is this?" he asked, eyes taking in the small cake slice on a plate in Jeongin's outstretched arms. Quickly following he leaned around it, pecking his lips affectionately at the gesture.

"Welcome home, it's past twelve isn't it? It's your birthday!" The younger explained, reaching back for a candle he left on the counter.

"How long have you waited here to surprise me?" Chan asked, watching as Jeongin placed the candle on the cake, lighting it up with a match from the counter as well.

"Ah, not long! I was playing on my phone, I got into place when I heard you come in."

Chan hummed.

"Make a wish! this is for you!" Jeongin pressed, looking at Chan with eyes full of excitement.

I wish you would stay with me forever, Chan thought, leaning down to blow out the candle he lit.

Birthday wishes at least should come true, right?

Jeongin smiled again, setting the cake aside and throwing the candle away before running back into Chan's arms, finally getting the hugs he was due for.

"Baby we planned to celebrate tomorrow," Chan reminded, Jeongin turning his nose at the thought. "With your parents, and the guys- Minho and Jisung making out on the couch while everyone watches, no thanks."

Chan chuckled.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Chan hummed thoughtfully, coming up with a plan. "Let's keep the cake for later? How about a movie, hmm?"

Jeongin squinted a little, tugging on the soft cloth of his robe. "Alright, birthday boy, you stay right here and we'll see."

Chan flopped on the couch, turning the tv on and flickering through Netflix. He heard his love move behind him, assuming he went to get them some snacks.

The light in the hallway lit up.

"Hey,"

Chan turned around, Jaw dropping at the sight. He was badly mistaken if he thought they were done.

"Present time?"

Jeongin stood against the wall, a cheeky grin spread over his features seeing as he knew exactly what he's done. His blond hair was messy with a pink little butterfly hairclip keeping it back, although what was so shocking wasn't his hair; he had it blond for a while- it was lower, the full body lingerie he was wearing.

All pink.

The shoulders were revealed, beautiful lace sleeves trailing floral pattern down to his elbows. He tilted his head, moving to reveal more.

The leggings.

Pink net stretched across his legs and thighs, ending in tight lace loops that circled them forming a cute pair of thigh highs that complimented him perfectly.

The top part of the thigh highs was attached with pink silk to the upper half of his outfit, ending in bows on both sides. His chest was bound as well, pink and showing lots of skin. The killer part was lower, ending in smooth, silky panties.

Chan's vision hazed.

"Get over here," he ordered, feeling his dick harden in his pants at the mere suggestion, the concept, like a fantasy he's been suppressing for a while too long, too excited.

"Let's get the cake out first."

Chan groaned, almost tripping in his attempt to follow him through to the kitchen.

"Sit down."

Chan followed his order, acting too whipped although he was too turned on to care at the moment, taking in his back.

Pink floral lace, patterned across his ass.

"Let's *start* with the cake" Jeongin corrected, tone straining making Chan gulp with excitement.

He obviously had his own plan for the evening.

Chan's movie suggestion seemed stupid, suddenly.

Jeongin set the cake down on the table, pulling out a small fork before sitting down gracefully in Chan's lap, right on top of his growing erection.

Chan groaned.

"Say aaa~" Jeongin led on, amused and power drunk as he took hold of the plate again, feeding Chan bits of the chocolate cream cake. The older complied, letting him lead him on.

He paused. "Baby, what's this?" Chan asked after a beat, taking Jeongin's hand in his own and letting his eyes trail over his fingers.

"You painted your nails?"

Jeongin hummed with satisfaction, happy to know Chan appreciated the details to his look. He got them done that morning, pink with red hearts over five fingers across both hands, safe gel polish painted neatly.

It was pricey as well, getting them styled just right.

God, he was beautiful. Gorgeous, unparalleled.

Chan reached with his hands, fingers caught on pink net.

"Impatient baby."

The accusation made Chan pout, turning embarrassingly self aware. Here he was, rock hard waiting, just by seeing him- Jeongin was so hot, he couldn't help his stare.

"Don't pout, chew," Jeongin scolded once more, tapping his cheek teasingly before leaning in to kiss under his ear and Chan was hit once again by that smile, that horrible tease of a lover.

"I love you."

The confession visibly caught Jeongin off guard, eyes widening for just a moment before his expression turned endlessly fond, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love you too Chan"

The two cuddled like that for a bit, Chan choosing to just ignore his problem down there in favor of hugging his lover tightly, unmoving against his heartbeat.

"You're mine, love"

Jeongin blushed lightly, pushing Chan's chest away from himself to regain his composure. "Ehem!"

"Yes?" Chan questioned, already amused.

The younger just squinted, grinding down at him once to remind Chan who's boss, earning a horny groan.

"Come fetch!"

At once he stood up, swaying his hips a little as he walked away, throwing short glances over his shoulder with a hand running through his blond locks, messing them farther.

Chan blinked.

As soon as the words hit he stumbled to stand up, following his boyfriend back to the living room like a mindless pet. Whatever the order, even on his birthday, he couldn't refuse him when he was like that.

Jeongin sat in the couch, one leg crossed over the other. The lace of the lingerie stretched, big patches of the milky skin of his thighs showing, irresistible.

Chan's dick twitched.

"Well? sit down, let's watch your movie." Jeongin commented evilly, icy expression perfected to the point where it wouldn't melt even at Chan's droopy love filled puppy eyes.

He sat down.

The movie they chose was mundane, funny at some points although Chan couldn't pay attention for long enough to catch it all. Instead he directed most of his energy to sneaking an arm around his lover's waist, fingers hooking through the holes in the lace there.

He hadn't calmed down.

It was maybe fifteen minutes in that Jeongin sighed in fake annoyance, slapping Chan's hand away before getting up and walking back towards the kitchen. Chan followed him, never pausing the movie.

"Are you having fun, dear?" The younger asked, carrying the dirty plate to the sink and washing it carefully. Chan only stared, noting how fine he looked. Not for the first time, he's been hard for over twenty five minutes straight at this point.

"Come on baby, show me some mercy, I didn't mean to annoy you, just wanted to cuddle."

Jeongin hummed.

"Do you still want to cuddle?" He asked, never sparing him a glance.

"Kinda want you to fuck me already."

Chan knew he did well at the sound of a sharp inhale, Jeongin setting the newly clean plate aside before turning around, making a beeline towards him and backing him onto the table.

"Come again?"

Chan's eyes darkened, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Fuck me baby, please," he begged with desperation.

Jeongin licked his lips.

"Aren't you a cute one. Okay, I will, I was planning to get fucked but since you hadn't stepped up for it I will dominate tonight."

And that, that sounded good.

Chan sat down on the table, hands reaching out to tug his lover close by his leggings. Jeongin first couldn't quite get it, raising an eyebrow when Chan wouldn't budge.

"Right here, baby."

The words mumbled lowly almost made Jeongin blush, the younger fighting it down and narrowing his eyes instead. He hurried to slap Chan's hands off of himself, leaving to go get some lube and come back.

Kinky bastard.

When he finally stepped back in place in front of Chan, Jeongin couldn't help but notice the height difference the position created. Although he was always taller than his boyfriend, standing over him while the older was sitting widened the gap in an empowering way, and watching how hard Chan was for him for so long gave him such a big confidence boost, he felt drunk.

Chan whined, impatiently dragging him down for a kiss by the strings of his chest piece.

The two of them made out for a while, Jeongin rubbing long stripes with his thumb over the bulge in Chan's pants in order to force out all those lovely moans he kept letting out, nearly breaking the kiss every time. Making sure that he couldn't, Jeongin licked into his mouth, using everything Chan taught him to make him melt to a puddle.

He paused for a moment, lifting up Chan's shirt and throwing it aside before unzipping his pants, waiting for his lover to tug them off of himself. He did so urgently, sitting back down on the table.

"God, love, you're so gorgeous, I can't fucking wait-" Chan cursed when they parted for a breath, legs lifting up a little for emphasis while his fingers traced the lace, drawing circles on the skin of Jeongin's ass. 

Jeongin simply kissed him again, quickly giving up on the urge to deny the high praise. After so long of being drilled confidence, being told he was beautiful all the darn time,

He learned to accept it, he guessed. Now when Chan called him hot he just knew it was true.

He had proof, in the way that his eyes followed him.

"Come on, can you lay down for me?" He requested, tone softening to match how cheesy Chan was being. He had such a weak spot for him and his flattery, and the older knew it would get him everywhere.

Chan followed through, keeping silent although his eyes shone with excitement. His back felt cold against the dining table, Jeongin looming over him with his eyes dark and lips glistening.

"Are you done flirting with me already?"

"I am never done flirting with you," he assured.

Jeongin fought down a blush, making sure Chan was too distracted to tease him by rubbing his dick with one hand, bending over to place a soft kiss on his chest before licking down to his nipples, sucking on the right one lightly.

Chan gasped.

He felt the younger move to stand over him better, detaching only to pour some lube in his hand before getting to work on the neglected bud, sucking on that one a little too. He knew he liked it, Chan was so sensitive right there.

"Yes, baby yes," Chan mumbled softly, shuddering a little as praises kept leaving his lips, knees hiking farther up for access. Soon enough he could notice the light pressure of a finger, lubed up and ready to make him feel good.

Jeongin pressed it in, rubbing softly since it's been a hot moment since they've last done it this way around.

"This is so good, I missed you, fuck, fuck-" Chan muttered, responsive at even the light stimulation. Jeongin laughed breathlessly, unsure how to react.

"You're so cute, how did you miss me after such a short time?" He questioned eventually, placing a light kiss on Chan's shoulder while pressing in a second.

Chan hummed loudly, hands blindly grabbing on to Jeongin's shoulders to ground him as he endured wave after wave of pleasure. "In me, missed you inside of me baby."

Jeongin giggled quietly, knowing that Chan hadn't really minded who topped between them two. Although, it was nice knowing that he liked it so much this way around as well.

"I missed you too, I had this night planned out for ages and I still can't say I'm disappointed by this turn of events," He confessed, knowing Chan wasn't nearly coherent enough to process his words with two of his fingers up and scissoring his ass. The older closed his eyes, taken by the foreign, although not unwelcomed sensation.

"How many men got to top you before?" Jeongin almost asked, the sudden thought taking him off guard. He was never insecure about how experienced he was, getting freaked out about it was always Chan's job, not his.

Probably many.

He slowed down considerably, Chan panting and opening one eye to peek at him, as if asking what's wrong. He had such a sixth sense when it came to things like that, Jeongin knew he could tell just by looking at him.

"Come here baby, let me have a look at you," Chan requested, Jeongin pulling his fingers out and leaning over the table, the older immediately wrapping his hands around his shoulders.

"You know I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do with myself without you," Chan mumbled into his hair, soft words melting his sudden nerves. "Just me, right?"

"Just you," Chan assured. "Only you can have me, I'm yours."

Jeongin loosened the hug, moving back just enough for him to find Chan's lips again. The two of them kissed for a moment, Jeongin hitching one of Chan's legs up before getting back to what he was doing.

Even if he wasn't the first-

He would make fucking sure he was the last one to touch him.

"Feels good," Chan informed, clenching slightly around his fingers in response to the touch getting him back to his high. "I can't believe you're mine either."

Jeongin rolled his eyes, a small smile sneaking in between his quick breaths. "I know, you always say the same. You'd think by now you'll take me for granted, what with dating two years, my fingers up your ass and all."

Chan snorted. "Two years is nothing, come back when we're at four."

Unusual, Jeongin noted, even if he denied it, usually Chan wasn't so optimistic about them lasting together for a long time. He must have done something very right, today.

He watched his face closely, eyes shining with confidence at being so strongly reassured as if he wasn't already aware of the power he held over his boyfriend. He always felt so loved, so Cherished when he was with Chan.

He hummed, assuming from what he gathered from his expression that he was ready for a third. He lubed his hand again, pressing all three into his boyfriend.

Chan whined lowly, eyes shut tight with one hand sprawled on the table behind him where it dropped from around his lover earlier, the other reaching up to cover his face and keep down the embarrassing sounds he was making. He got him so good, always knew what to do.

"Don't cover up," Jeongin whined, recalling Chan demanding the same from him always. "Let me hear you call out my name."

"Jeongin..." Chan mumbled, feeling his boyfriend draw his fingers out before apparently lubing himself up, pressing the tip of his cock to Chan's ass.

"Come on baby..."

Jeongin stared, unable to avert his eyes from the way Chan bit his lip when he entered him, breathing fast like he was given a run for his money. He was slightly bigger, he knew, so he gave him time to adjust to the feeling.

"Want to kiss you so bad right now..." he complained quietly, realizing he couldn't stretch all the way down unless Chan bent up to meet him halfway.

Said man has meanwhile barely calmed down at all, but he started smiling so he knew he was fine. Rather than giving verbal confirmation, he reached with his hand to hold Jeongin's own, squeezing it lightly to sign he can move.

Jeongin breathed out a moan as he did, still upset he couldn't claim any more kisses despite the intense friction between them. It did seem to help him reach Chan's prostate better, allowing him to watch in awe as the other writhed under him.

"Baby just... yes, oh my god, just keep going," the older forced out, hips clenching visibly around his boyfriend's waist. He was so darn pretty, so fuckable like this, that just hearing him speak up ran Jeongin's mind highwire. He picked a brutal pace, fucking quickly into that spot.

Chan's leg began sliding down, turning jelly from the intensity of having his prostate pounded down onto the kitchen table. It caught on the net, causing him to look up and take in once again just how hot the look was on his boyfriend-

There he was standing above him, sweat sliding down his stomach barely visible under the lace, panties moved briefly to the side of where his dick was buried inside him, roughly sliding out before every hard thrust. The little bows flapped, so unbearably cute they seemed almost innocent if not for the fact that they were worn by the man fucking the daylight out of him.

Jeongin watched his boyfriend stare with a grin, hoisting that leg up and picking his pace. He quickly realized it would keep sliding down, throwing it over his shoulder instead.

The stretch made Chan's leg just a little bit sore, but it also gave his love much better access, rock hard dick sliding in even deeper than it had before. Chan cursed with feeling, closing his eyes and gasping for air.

"You're so pretty like this," Jeongin complimented, fighting to keep his eyes open at the pleasure. Chan's cock was so hard, flushed and dripping- his nose and ears flushed a bright red, and Jeongin only wished to lean down to kiss his lips till they were too.

"Don't stop-*" His boyfriend begged, clenching the hand in his tight at the intensity of it all, and Jeongin was hit by the need to comfort him despite wanting nothing more than to slam his dick into him even harder. He moved his free hand down, smoothing it over his love's hip bone.

"Shit, AH" Chan moaned loudly, and he really couldn't help it- Jeongin snapped and fucked him like he wanted, brutally, his balls slapping loudly against Chan's ass every time.

"Chan, Chan-" he whined, hoping his lover would come soon. He wanted to already, but he kept holding it in- It was Chan's birthday today, so he wanted him to, first.

It seemed to be taking a while, the older keeping true to his usual high stamina despite the huge girth slamming into him mercilessly, so Jeongin resorted to what he was the best at.

"Daddy..." he complained, Chan's eyes snapping open at him. "Come on, come for me already, your ass feels too good and tight for me, I can't last."

Chan groaned loudly at the admission, clenching his ass and feeling release closing in. It took a good extra while for it to hit, Jeongin fucking him like no tomorrow in the meantime- he did feel so tight, he just couldn't hold back.

"Baby ahhhhhhh" Chan moaned out, almost yelling- clenching harder still before cumming all over himself, strings of white cum dropping onto the table. Jeongin joined him a couple thrusts later, pulling out right in time to spill his load onto his toned stomach.

He let Chan's leg back down, using his newfound freedom to lean down and capture his lips in a kiss. Chan eagerly kissed back, gasping harshly as he took his breath away.

They made out for a while just like that, making up for what they couldn't earlier. Feeling their heartbeats slow down steadily, even breaking apart they stayed cuddled together, come squeezed between them sullying the pink lace on Jeongin's stomach.

"Love you baby, you did so well for me" Chan praised, knowing how Jeongin secretly craved it the most. The younger flushed lightly, despite only having calmed down.

"...Love you too," he mumbled eventually, although he really had no reason to feel shy. Chan cooed at him, cupping his face and pecking him again.

"God, I'm going to be sore tomorrow, how do we explain this to everyone?" he questioned, Jeongin shrugging before breaking apart from him, walking over to the sink to wet a new rag in order to clean up their mess.

Chan glared at him playfully, sitting up on the table with a wince. He stretched his hand out, slapping his boyfriend's ass hard.

Jeongin yelped, jumping away with a startled expression. "Don't do that!"

Chan raised an eyebrow, massaging his own thighs in an attempt to get the blood flow in them back to normal. The leg which was thrown over Jeongin's shoulder had fallen asleep completely, making Chan immobile for the time being.

"You're acting as if you're the one who just got the life pounded out of them," he accused, although he couldn't even be mad about it.

"Um, well," Jeongin started, turning around to give Chan a better view of his ass. "As you can see," he let the sight speak for itself, moving the string of his panties aside to reveal a shiny pink gem.

"Are you even real?" Chan questioned, eyes trained on the butt plug. He couldn't even reach it from where he was seated, fingers twitching in place, frustrated and eager to touch.

"I didn't know I was topping tonight," Jeongin explained shyly, snapping the strap back into place. "You probably noticed, I came a little faster this time."

"You're so fucking hot, it's not even funny," Chan said in a serious tone, earning a full out giggle from his angel. "Do you want to take it out, or are we going for round two?"

Jeongin turned back to him, walking over and leaning his hands on the older's thighs. "Give me a moment, will you? I thought I was going to die, how can you get horny again so fast after that?"

"Chan twisted his nose, leaning in to claim a quick kiss. "I'm not like this by myself, you just keep turning me on."

"Oh really?" He teased, "Always? or Just right now?"

"You always do, but tonight you look so good, I could eat you right up" Chan complimented, eyes trailing over him in an empowering way. Jeongin smiled, trying his best to soak it in instead of shying away. This was the point, to look good for his boyfriend.

"Do you wanna take pictures? for later use" He questioned eventually, pointedly tugging on the straps across his thigh only to release and allow them to smack back against the smooth skin there. They've never done that kind of thing before since both of them were always together, but Chan was open to new adventures anytime.

"Sure, let me get the camera" He agreed, checking to see if he could put weight on his legs and wobbling a little, leaning on Jeongin to stabilize himself before leaving the room for a moment.

Jeongin flustered, realizing his boyfriend intended on taking pro shots. "Chan! Chan I meant with your phone, you're so embarrassing--"

Chan laughed back, returning with their camera in hand. "My phone won't do you justice, I want to take good shots."

"I'm right here if you ever want me to wear it again, you don't need professional shots, why would you even-" Jeongin insisted with a pout, which Chan found so adorable he almost caved in and gave up.

"Let's do both, okay? You put that much effort into it, I want to remember it well. I'm not going to hang it on the wall or something, these are for me."

Jeongin sighed, decidedly leading Chan to their bedroom before carefully shuffling on the bed to avoid jotting the plug. "Well, fine. It's your birthday, this is all for you anyway."

Chan smiled bright, turning on the camera and fixing up the focus.

"How do you want me?"

"Pretty desperately," Chan replied from behind the camera, smiling cheekily at his boyfriend who only rolled his eyes in response.

"I guess it's my pick, then."

He laid down on his back, spreading his legs wide before making sure his panties covered everything. Chan took a deep breath, snapping a quick picture like that before joining him on the bed, taking a picture from above and then a few angled shots that were probably way too sinful.

Jeongin moved his panties, exposing the plug for even more pictures before doing the same with his dick, still sticky with leftover cum. He sat up once again, leaning down and craning his back to look at the camera, waiting for Chan to snap a picture before leaning down even lower, grabbing his feet to show off how far he could stretch.

Chan's breath quickened slightly, quickly catching on to their game.

"Could you do doggy for me? want to see that pretty gem" he requested, Jeongin moving to his arms and knees, ass in the air for a picture. Chan took one just like that before softly pressing his lover's face to the blanket, taking another at the new angle, and another from the side- with the panties stretching to cover his dick and with them to the side, his cock hanging out proudly.

"Beautiful," he gasped, moving to show Jeongin his favorites. The younger nodded happily, hand creeping down to stroke Chan's inner thigh.

The other hummed thoughtfully, not actually thinking of much as the blood started flowing back down to his dick at Jeongin's touch. He had so much power over him, it was embarrassing.

"I think I'll take some selfies," Jeongin decided, making a move to grab Chan's phone- not without kissing him teasingly on the way. He sat back on the bed, easily unlocking the phone and opening the camera app. He then bit his lip playfully, angling the camera up to catch his whole body before sneaking a hand to his panties, snapping a shot.

Chan groaned.

"Mm? want to join?" Jeongin asked, snapping another picture with his lips perked up. Chan grunted a yes, sliding in behind him and crossing his hands around his waist, kissing his neck softly as the camera snapped multiple times.

"You're so fucking sexy, you know that?" He complained, Jeongin laughing at him pitifully. "Stop poking me with your dick, we're not done here yet."

He raised his hand up, sucking on two fingers happily and ignoring Chan's protest before snapping a photo again. He then turned sideways, Kissing him intensely.

The camera snapped.

"Quit playing..." Chan mumbled, giving him a new idea. He blew the camera one more kiss, tugging on his hair for the last picture.

"Jeongin," Chan whined again, and this time he really was done, so instead of teasing him farther Jeongin decided to try his idea. Noticing Chan's hard, it made it easier.

"What's up sweetheart? Hard again? Want to fuck my face?"

Chan rubbed against him, shamelessly turned on by the offer. "You're hard too," he noted, glancing at his boyfriend's erection.

Jeongin smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. "I'm still going to need another moment here, love."

Chan narrowed his eyes, feeling his thighs still sore but better than before. He moved to stand at the edge of the bed, motioning for Jeongin to follow.

Jeongin crawled over to him happily, fawning over his flushed cock.

"Let's just keep it a normal blow job for today, hm? I'm not good at holding back when it comes to that, don't want to hurt you fucking your face" Chan decided, not missing Jeongin's sour expression. He wanted it different, but he'll just have to settle.

He stuck out his tongue, licking his member happily from base to tip and savoring the salty and bitter taste of sweat and slightly crusted cum. The smell of it was intoxicating, the scent of their sex from before clouding his senses.

He kissed his tip lovingly, mouthing at the foreskin around it. Chan stared at him with clouded eyes, missing the slight glares he targeted at nothing.

He was petty, after all.

He moved a bit lower, sucking on his balls for a moment before moving his head back up, taking in the tip of his cock between his lips to suck on it. Chan made a sound, feeling the precum getting lapped up as it oozed out.

Jeongin suddenly gave hard suck, bobbing his head quickly from the very start with very little warning or warmup. He kept a fast pace, feeling fingers in his hair trying to get him to slow down. Popping off for a moment, he let his saliva drip down from the tip before licking it again, taking him right back in his mouth.

Chan rolled his eyes back, struggling to keep the pull on the other's hair gentle as he sucked the life out of him, eager to please but also teasing, testing his patience dangerously.

He moaned in a low voice, struggling to resume eye contact with his boyfriend while he bobbed his head with passion, as if Chan's dick was his favorite meal of the day- it was mean, almost, how he went down so good, knowing Chan wanted to last but he couldn't, it was impossible when his boyfriend sucked dick like the pro that he was.

"Slow down-" he ordered, tone bordering on begging. Jeongin did as he asked, then slowly came to a stop, releasing him with a pop.

"No- ah, keep going-" Chan corrected himself, finally finding his boyfriend's eyes again. his expression was dark, lips shining with saliva.

"I thought I told you to fuck my face, Chan. If you can't do it, don't start whining when I blow you."

Chan shivered, dick twitching at the blunt challenge. He wasn't always like this, but right now he was... demanding.

Behind all this facade, he was just a needy baby.

Chan's face lit up at the realization, blinking dumbly before biting his lip to hold back from laughing outright. "Baby wants to be treated roughly, hm? want to be punished- you were waiting for it the whole day weren't you? didn't know we were into that, it's my birthday too," he accused, watching as Jeongin's eyes widened before he began to blush hard.

"Shut up."

"No you" Chan announced, tone raising in bewilderment. He tugged roughly on his blond locks, bringing Jeongin's mouth to his dick. "Open up."

The latter did as ordered, finally letting his submissive side show.

Chan seemed satisfied at that, sliding his dick back inside his lover's mouth without hesitation before picking up a quick pace. If this was what he wanted, he would gladly show him what his daddy had in store for him.

It seems that he's been spoiling him too much lately, that brat.

Jeongin seemed happy enough to have his mouth fucked, relaxing his jaw as he did before to allow deeper entrance. Chan should have been impressed by that ability, but by now Jeongin blew him often enough that it was nothing new- you know, practice makes perfect, and they 'practiced' this every other day.

Chan bit his lip harder this time, focusing on how hot and wet his baby's mouth felt around him at every thrust. It was so much better than getting sucked off, although he felt sorry every time he forced Jeongin farther down his dick, pushing the limits.

He let one hand release Jeongin's hair, thumb making its way to his lips spread around Chan's cock.

beautiful.

"Good boy baby, you're taking me so well, aren't you? like having your mouth used?"

Jeongin hummed, opening his teary eyes to look back up at Chan. His daddy knew how much he liked it, so why even bother asking? He was getting off on this too, but that was nothing new as well.

Feeling slightly embarrassed he closed his eyes tightly, letting out sounds of pleasure as Chan fucked his mouth raw. He knew he'd be hoarse later, but fuck if either of them gave a shit at the moment.

This in mind Chan picked up his pace, tightening his grip on his lover's hair while ignoring the occasional choking sounds he made. He had the passing thought of slowing down, but it melted away when he saw him grind down desperately against the blanket, panties pulled to the side, dick flushed pink dripping precum onto the bedsheets.

Never touching himself.

"Good boy," he encouraged.

Jeongin moaned around his dick, drool trailing down his chin as Chan went on slamming into his mouth, memorizing his face, eyelashes spanning across his cheeks while he took him in without complaint.

He whined when Chan pulled himself out, using some force to shove the younger back onto the bedsheets. He went on to fuck his hand fast, feeling his climax get nearer with the sight of his lover staring up at him.

His stomach clenched a bit, serving as a sign for him to pull out the plug from Jeongin's ass. He only gave him mere seconds to adjust to the emptiness before shoving the end of his dripping wet cock through his rim and thrusting in harshly, earnings a surprised moan as he came deep, filling his baby up like he knew he wanted.

"Chan, Ah!- ah, Chan!" Innie called, feeling his own intense orgasm hit at the feeling of being filled. He was already spent, this was just what he needed.

"Fuck yes*" he cursed, crossing his legs around his boyfriend's hips. Chan rocked in once more, a few beads of cum dripping out from where he was buried inside him, overflowing.

"Did you come a lot?" Jeongin muttered, basking in just how full his ass felt.

"I did, filled you up real good this time love."

"Thank you," he moaned. "That's so hot,"

"You're so hot."

"You know it,"

He knew it. Got frequent reminders.

Chan shuffled a bit, careful not to slip out so to keep his cum inside his boyfriend while he searched for the butt plug. He hesitated for a moment, raising his eyes back to meet Jeongin's under him.

"Plug or dick?"

Jeongin smiled lightly, turning shy at the question despite all that they've done. "Dick... want to feel you."

Chan hummed, electing to stay motionless despite how sensitive his cock felt. Looking at his love he couldn't help but lean down, capturing his lips in a loving kiss that lasted a while.

His voice, it was hoarse... he should have been more gentle.

They stayed cuddled after that, Jeongin giggling almost innocently if Chan wasn't hyper aware of what they've just done.

"What?" he asked, pressing kisses all across his cheeks down to his chin.

"Feels like it was my birthday instead."

Chan raised an eyebrow, earning more giggles out of the younger. "Got to tease you, fuck you and suck you off, got your cum in me..."

Chan ceased in his kisses, staring dumbly at his lover.

This guy.

"You terrify me sometimes," he admitted, although he guessed this was just one of those things about Jeongin, apart from being adorable he was also a sex demon to be unleashed when given the opportunity. "I liked it a lot too, anyway. We should do this again sometime soon."

"With the lingerie?"

"Mhm," Chan grinned, letting his boyfriend pull him down for yet another makeout session.

"Are you getting hard again?"

"No," he lied.

"Well, my ass is sensitive and in desperate need of a shower, so you better not be," Jeongin warned, hitting his chest lightly to signal he wanted to get up.

"But baby~," Chan whined, sitting up anyway and pulling out with a grimace. Jeongin seemed to hate it too, struggling internally between sticking a finger in to keep the cum inside and leaving his ass be at the moment since it was so sensitive. He settled on the latter, silently mourning at the loss.

"No buts, let's go clean up. This thing is killing me, it's really kind of itchy and I've been... well, let's just say I've been dying to step out of it for a while now."

"Oh, sorry," Chan apologized, alarmed. did it hurt him? maybe they shouldn't try it again after all.

"It's fine, it paid off pretty well. I wanted to take pretty pictures for you..." Jeongin trailed off with that raspy voice, his finger tapped his chin lightly at the thought and Chan was hit by the urge to kiss him again, so he did.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, dork," Jeongin muttered against his lips, rushing off to start the shower.

Chan was really so lucky to have him.

And if in the morning Chan's thighs and dick were all sore, a simple scroll through his gallery was enough to make it worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous angry sex, with a side of exhibitionism!! top Chan, Hyunjin is their victim because no I am not done messing with the guy.

Jeongin smiled, cuddling up to his friend.

"Okay so, after I was done, and i didn't even think it could happen- It turns out I managed to make them red somehow."

Felix rolled his eyes, listening to Hyunjin with little interest. Jeongin on his end laughed, feeling the taller poke at his ribs affectionately.

The three had become close fast, the younger happy to make same aged friends through Minho's guidance. It helped that Chan also knew Felix, urging him to visit more often.

Hyunjin was perfectly good to him, too.

Jeongin held his hand, glowing as Hyunjin showered him with affection the way he liked to do. Jeongin himself wasn't usually big on skinship, but with Hyunjin it felt unavoidable, he made it the norm.

The door creaked open, Jeongin's boyfriend entering the room. "Channie hyung!"

He smiled down at him, eyeing Hyunjin cautiously. "Hey baby, ready to go home?"

Jeongin pouted, using his best puppy eyes from where he was leaning on Hyunjin. "We're having a good time... Let's stay a little longer, come join us," he pleaded, Chan's eyes softening immediately.

"Alright."

He took a seat next to Felix, the younger engaging him in lively conversation while the other two huddled together, Hyunjin's hand on Jeongin's back. Chan glanced back and forth, biting his cheek in silence.

"Hyung? Chan hyung," Felix called for his attention, slightly upset at his loss of focus. "Sorry, yeah? The saltwater otters."

Jeongin tuned out, eyes closing for a moment. He felt Hyunjin stroke his hair, letting out a content sigh.

"Okay, uh, sorry we just, we have some things to take care of back at the apartment," Chan apologized, shaking him awake with a frown on his face.

"...we do?" Jeongin asked, voice raspy from his nap.

"Yes, we do."

The roughness in his voice made Jeongin sit up, rubbing his eyes to get a better look at his boyfriend's annoyed expression. "Right, sorry guys, i'll talk to you later," He parted, rushing to the door to put his shoes on before following Chan to where he parked their car downstairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyes searching his loved ones which seemed to be avoiding his. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Chan turned, glaring at him. Jeongin fluttered, never seeing that look on him before.

"I'm not angry you fell asleep," he clarified, starting the car and beginning his drive.

"what are you mad about, then?" Jeongin asked, regretting the question immediately when Chan stiffened farther, not answering him.

The two reached their home, Jeongin running to the driver's side to beg for hugs and kisses, unsure what he did wrong yet feeling bad for upsetting him. Chan moved away, unyielding.

"Hyung, I'm sorry, I love you, come back-" Jeongin called, watching Chan walk away to press the elevator button, still silent.

When the older ignored him, he did what he knew best to do and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around him from behind to pass the message; I'm right here, don't fight.

Chan melted slightly, refusing to talk still.

"Do you feel sick? Does anything hurt?" He fussed quietly, replaying the last few days in his mind. What was amiss? Why was he like that?

"nothing hurts," Chan said lowly, struggling between his urge to reassure and the hurt that he still felt.

"Okay," Jeongin slacked, figuring he should drop the subject at the moment, since he obviously couldn't make him feel better.

The two reached their apartment when he finally snapped. "I'm doing my best here, please tell me what's wrong!"

Chan turned to him, looking more hurt than mad by that point. "have you finally done it?" he asked, voice slightly shaky.

"What?" Jeongin replied, mind at loss.

"Found somebody better, that you won't get bored with?" He continued, averting his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jeongin questioned again, taking a moment to piece the words together. "You think I'm leaving you?"

Chan averted his eyes, escaping into the kitchen.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jeongin called after him, chasing Chan to where he was filling a cup with water. "Chan we've been together for over three years! Where is this even coming from?"

Chan mumbled something, taking a long sip.

"I can't hear you."

The older frowned, turning to face him fully. "You like him."

Jeongin stared, lost for words. He stayed that way for a moment, unsure what to say until Chan sighed deeply and took another sip.

"who are you talking about?" he asked, doing his best to understand, to see where the issue was.

"Hyunjin, I know you like him. He's handsome and tall and he's your age, you get along really well, it makes a lot of sense-" Chan elaborated, Jeongin's eyes narrowing.

"What..? Chan, it's Hyunjin, you know he's affectionate. It doesn't mean anything"

Chan's breath hitched, hurt turning clearer. "it means things, I can see that it does. Just tell me the truth, i've been waiting for this."

Jeongin felt himself lose his temper bit by bit, incredibly annoyed by the accusation. "There is nothing going on, why do you always get so sensitive? I did nothing to deserve this doubt from you."

"I'm not stupid, I'm not sensitive- i've been cheated on before, the fact nothing happened doesn't mean it won't with him-" Chan started, not realizing he was worsening everything tenfold.

"How can you say that?! You know me, you know how I look at you and how I try for you, you should know that I don't want anyone else, I guess you really have no faith in us after all."

"You try for me, yes! I'm hard to be with, how can I trust you when I know no matter what you say you're going to find someone better than me? I'm never going to satisfy you!"

"you just have to be here, it's enough- you're the one I want, we've been through it a thousand times!"

"I can't! The problem is me, I feel like you don't really like me at all, you're not mine, even if you say you do- I can't change it!" Chan yelled, both slowly crossing the line to a big fight.

"What do I have to do to show you I love you? You don't believe me if I tell you, what, am I not allowed to have friends now? Just so Chan won't get so insecure about it, poor you!"

Chan clenched his fists, losing his composure completely.

"I just want you to love me," He choked out, Jeongin feeling his anger lessen, although it wouldn't disappear.

"I do!"

"I can't tell you do," He replied, faced with wrath once more. "How do I show you?"

"Be mine!" He called out, surprised by the sight of the younger opening his arms wide, ready for him.

"Come claim me then, you coward! Make me yours,-" He started, cut off by a rough kiss that took his breath away.

The two kept kissing, nearly biting at each other with frustration over the fight. Chan grabbed at his thighs, prompting him to jump and cross his legs around the older's hips, held securely in his grip.

How dare he challenge him?

Jeongin cupped his lover's face with his hands, stroking Chan's cheek as a sign to kiss him deeper. The older followed through, tilting his head and pressing harder against him.

He nipped at his tongue, slowly moving to kiss at his neck- sucking harshly to leave dark red marks behind. Jeongin whined in response, rubbing slightly against the other in a way that made both unstable, Chan carrying them over to push Innie's back against the wall for support. "come on, come on-"

The older moved his leg up, right against the wall and Jeongin's bulge, rubbing him roughly. "Yes!-" he moved it back down, starting a pace to get him off.

Jeongin let out soft gasps, unused to the burning intensity they moved with. If both weren't so upset at the time, he'd call it delicious and demand some more. For now though, as much as he hated the anger, he felt really desperate to do something with it.

"Clothes, off," Chan spoke, tone harsh and raspy. Jeongin rushed to follow through, Chan letting him back down on his feet in order to undress. He threw his shirt to the side struggling with his belt for a moment before getting distracted by the sight of Chan's bare chest, the other's shirt absent as well.

He leaned forward, hands smoothing over his boyfriend's biceps down to his nipples and abs, actions getting him drawn into another desperate kiss.

Chan reached down, undoing his boyfriend's belt and pants as they kissed in order to pull them down along with his underwear, taking immediate hold of his dick although his hand was dry enough to hurt.

Jeongin whined, leaning into his touch despite the roughness of it, hands grabbing Chan's shoulders with his nails sinking down to make angry red crescents in the skin. Chan paused, taking his own pants and boxers off with a couple of strong tugs.

He pulled Jeongin's hands off, turning him around so he faced the wall before grinding into him, dick sliding over his ass. Jeongin moaned, pushed into the wall by the strength of his lover rubbing against him.

They grinded for a while, Chan's arms caging his baby between himself and the wall as he used him, fluttering slightly at the thought of wanting to go farther.

"Hold on," he instructed, begrudgingly shoving himself away to disappear into the bedroom. Jeongin whined, almost turning around to chase him when he saw Chan appear once again with some lube.

The older stepped close, pushing his lover into the wall again before slicking his fingers, sliding the first one in easily.

Jeongin moaned, clenching slightly with excitement and prompting his man to start moving it in him.

Chan fingered him fast, impatient to claim and fuck him with his dick. He was in his right mind- just so very mad, that he couldn't go slowly and couldn't sympathize with the desperate sounds his baby was making.

"Chan, hurt, hurt-" he whined, the older immediately stopping his pace to check if he's alright.

"Not your fault... The wall..-" Jeongin reassured, the friction against the rough surface painful to his skin. Chan hummed in understanding, kissing the back of his neck before pulling his fingers out to instead sweep his love's legs from under him, princess carrying him over to their bed.

"Sure you're okay?" He asked, the younger glaring at him, almost offended at the question. "Well? Get to it."

Chan's eyes narrowed, feeling his anger resurface. "Arms and knees."

Jeongin followed his order, turning around so his ass was sticking in the air with his legs spread out, still glaring back over his shoulder.

Chan seemed to think for a moment, leaving again to bring their phones back in with him.

"Call him."

"What?" Jeongin asked, shocked.

"Call him, right now baby."

"Hyunjin?"

"Yes."

He's lost his mind.

Jeongin sighed, making eye contact with Chan once again. He hesitated for a moment, quickly making his choice by reaching back to take it and punch in the number. "why do you have to be hot when you're angry?"

Chan smiled, satisfied with the choice his baby made. He reached for him, nipping on an asscheek to earn himself a small yelp before pouring more lube on his fingers and picking back where he left off.

Jeongin moaned, the line connecting at the same time.

"Hello?"

Chan growled lowly, curving both fingers to hit the right spot.

"Hyun- mm, h-hello,"

The line fell into silence, Hyunjin waiting for him to speak up. Chan stared for a moment, deciding to reach out.

"Hello, Hyunjin."

Jeongin turned, trying to look at him when Chan thrusted his fingers in, making him push back against him with need.

"Chan Hyung? Is everything okay?" Hyunjin asked, unnerved.

"Everything's fantastic, we were just calling to, hold on-" he paused, slamming three fingers hard into Jeongin's prostate to draw out a loud moan before proceeding,

"To let you know something important."

Hyunjin gulped audibly.

"Does babyboy want to say it? Go on, tell him who you belong to," Chan instructed, placing the phone back on the sheets next to them, speaker on.

Jeongin reached out, turning it back off. "Chan, isn't it too much? I won't be able to- fuck, look at him, again-"

Chan smirked, drawing his fingers out only to replace them with the tip of his dick, rock hard and dripping precome already. The action made Jeongin gasp, dropping the phone and moaning loudly.

Chan leaned down again, turning speaker on as he sunk down balls deep. His eyes closed at the pleasure, biting his lower lips to hold back his own moans. "Sorry, we were having technical difficulties here. Feel like saying it now? Who's doing you good?"

Jeongin let out a drawn out moan, feeling Chan fuck into him slowly. His thighs clenched a little, a tad overwhelmed. "It's Chan, I am Chan's, your cock feels so good."

"Yeah?" Chan asked proudly, electing to ignore the gagging sounds on the other end of the line.

"What the actual fuck, guys"

Chan slammed into him, hips slapping against his lover's ass with a loud wet smack from the lube they were using. "Shit, ah, harder Channie"

"I thought you should hear," Chan gasped, arms wrapping around Jeongin's hips to draw him back harder onto his cock. "Just so you'd know, yeah? Ah, fuck, stick around and you'll get to hear him scream for me."

His words made Jeongin blush, oddly turned on with his dick twitching at the thought. He rocked back in time to meet Chan, drooling a little bit onto the bed sheets.

"I can't-" Hyunjin started, Chan choosing that same moment to shift his hips so that his cock hit Jeongin's prostate head on. He yelled, burying his face down to keep quiet.

"Told you."

The phone beeped, signing Hyunjin hung up on the call- at least now it's one man less after his boyfriend. Chan picked up his pace, horny and possessive.

He fucked Jeongin hard for a while, pace not dropping after the line cut. The younger rewarded him with an array of lovely sounds, varying from fuck to his name and soft begging.

He felt himself twitch in his ass, going faster.

"How's that for claiming you? Who's are you boy?"

"I'm all yours daddy, keep going, don't stop-"

Chan hummed, reaching down so his Chest laid flat against Jeongin's back, teeth sinking into his neck to mark him down. They both were so sweaty, heat pooling between them.

He growled lowly at the image of his love, cuddled with Hyunjin like it was okay, anger making him thrust so hard he saw stars. He sucked on the bite, tugging his baby's hair- he wanted it so bad, to ruin him for any other man, no competition.

Show that this beautiful man was all his.

It was just too much, intense feelings leading him to abuse Jeongin's prostate and hit it with every thrust, causing him to cry just a little at the pleasure. "Chan slow down, I'm so close-"

At another hard thrust Jeongin clenched, cumming harshly all over the blanket with a drawn out yell.

Chan picked up his pace.

The younger begged some more, overwhelmed and too worn out to go again. He felt Chan's dick still so hard, rubbing where was too sensitive for him. "Chan please cum, cum inside, mess me up- please," He mumbled, hoping the feeling of release would put his mind at ease once again.

Chan's thighs stiffened, cumming deep in his ass with a loud growl. He rode it out, fucking his seed deeper into his boyfriend before roughly pulling out, lover whining at the feeling of emptiness.

"Hold on," He reassured, walking over to the closet where their plugs were. "Want it?"

Jeongin nodded, eyes red from crying at the intensity of it all.

"Then beg"

He cried out, upset at not getting what he wanted. "Please, please Chan, I want to keep your cum in me, you know I need it, give it to me!"

Chan yielded fast, softer than he'd admit for his loved one. He moved back between his legs, throwing the plug away on a whim before sinking his softening length in slowly. That should do, anyway.

"Fuck yes, thank god," Jeongin cried, nearly crashing onto the bed with exhaustion.

Chan exhaled, pulling them both down to the sheets before drawing his lover close, back against his chest. Like this was the best, both remaining connected with his cock warm and ready for round two whenever.

"Hey, babyboy?"

Jeongin hummed, wishing he could turn around to hold Chan tight. He was so scared of this, he loved Chan with his whole heart.

"Are you crying? Fuck, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I shouldn't have been so rough, I shouldn't have yelled."

Jeongin let out a sigh of relief, taking and pressing a soft kiss to Chan's hand. "I'd go through it again a thousand times for you, you know? You're the only one for me and you should know, if you don't, I will do anything I can to show you."

Chan smiled lightly, staring at the ceiling. "I keep forgetting it, I think at this point everyone knows but me. Our neighbors know for sure, that's one thing," he joked.

"oh my god, Hyunjin."

Jeongin blinked in terror, running the conversation back in his mind. "I hope you're happy, we will never not be awkward now."

Chan laughed, pleased beyond what he knew was reasonable. "don't act like it didn't drive you wild, my baby."

Jeongin flushed, rubbing his face on the pillow.

"Why are you so desperate to keep the cum in, anyway?" Chan wondered aloud, thinking that although it was incredibly sexy of him, he couldn't exactly relate to the feeling.

"I feel like it's you, I don't want to lose it. Having your cum inside me is the best," Jeongin explained shortly. "It doesn't make much sense, but marking me, leaving cum trails and hickies, it's really hot- you should do it more often. This way you can show everyone I'm yours, too."

The older moved to pet his hair, kissing it lightly. "You're the love of my life, I don't know what I would do with myself if you left. Just the thought is so terrifying, but I know I should let you, I want what's best for you first."

"You're the best for me,"

"Am I?"

Jeongin frowned. "You are. You don't know how lucky I am, I think. Do you see anyone else around getting their brains fucked out by their first love? You just made me come harder than I have in my life, and i've never been into anyone but you."

Chan hummed, considering it. "You could do better."

Jeongin sighed, knowing from the get-go that Chan's insecurity rooted too deep for him to fix with just words. He'll have to be patient, wait till it sinks in.

Because he did not plan on leaving him at all.

"For now, if you take my word for it -and please do, we've just had sex and your dick is still in me, I'm tired of doubting- then know that I love you a lot, you're my world Chan," he ranted, raising his head to meet his lover's eyes, feeling his hand draw small circles on his hip.

Chan leaned for a kiss.

"I love you too,"

And that's all he needed, those four little words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... did ya like it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one I wasn't going to post until much later. I wanted to get more Chapters of my main fic out, but revising it a day ago had made me change my mind.  
> This is my fluff masterpiece.  
> Enjoy!

It's been a horrible day.

It started when Chan forgot his umbrella. Driving to work has been fine, but the rain that hit him while running the distance between the parking lot and the youth shelter have managed to soak him completely.

Then, wet and cold he had caught one of his kids with a cigarette pack, knowing they weren't allowed to smoke there. It was bad enough to be fourteen and smoking, but they were sitting right next to the little ones.

Infuriating.

After the scolding the kids played some soccer, none too eager to talk to him- one daring to kick the ball right at the cup of tea he managed to make himself, spilling it all over the counter and his shirt.

Maybe he should have found work in an elderly shelter instead...? There were days when he thought so, only the worst ones.

At the time he took a deep breath, endlessly patient with a tired charm. Those kids needed him, he was the only one who could take care of them.

The paperwork he filled that day have been boring, and Chan only wished to do anything else until he actually got to, receiving a call from the nearby police about one of his boys breaking into a shop.

Fuck today.

The sky have cleared slightly for a while, a second thunder storm starting right before he had to go home. Chan heard the roaring through the walls, hugging the younger kids through it, crying and screaming. They didn't like thunder, it sounded like yells.

When it faded into rain an hour later and Chan was finally free to go home, he got soaked again yet he didn't even care- he wanted to drive back, hole in his apartment under some blankets and never poke his nose out again.

The radio told him of only bad news, and so he ended up driving in silence- a sign of a bad day, a bad one indeed.

When he arrived home he was exhausted, almost enough not to notice the heater to the side of the room and definitely enough to miss the scent of home cooked food. He shook off his coat and kicked away his shoes, running to stand right beside the warm object.

"Hyung?"

Chan remained silent, shivering from the cold. "Hyung- are you okay?" Jeongin asked, soft concerned tone hitting Chan with full force and causing him to tear up slightly.

"Not now, Jeongin." he requested, too exhausted to talk about it; He just wanted to crash into bed.

Jeongin let out a soft sigh, feet tapping on the way to the bathroom. He came back a moment later, carrying a soft towel. "Come"

Chan glanced at him tiredly, still wishing to be left alone- although he guessed he could accept some affection. He leaned down, allowing his lover to rub his hair dry. The gesture felt comforting not too surprisingly, Chan had forgotten he had that affect.

"Come here, I made ramyun with everything you like" Jeongin stressed, Chan shaking his head. "I'm not hungry right now."

Jeongin took a good look at him, a mindful one, before offering an alternative. "How about tea then?" he offered, thumb stroking his cheek softly.

"Yeah, okay, I'd like that."

Jeongin disappeared into the kitchen, Chan feeling lonely all of a sudden. He battled the urge to stay next to the heater, following him to the kitchen instead, where the smell was much stronger.

For simple ramyun, he sure added a lot- it really seemed to be just the way his boyfriend liked it.

"You made it alone?" He asked slowly, accepting the cup of tea gratefully.

"The tea?"

"The broth," Chan replied, Taking a long sip.

"Yeah."

Chan took another sip, feeling particularly stupid when his stomach picked up growling, exposing his growing appetite. He just said he wasn't hungry and still, maybe he could use a nice warm dinner.

"Can you eat now? I think this means you can" Jeongin decided, not waiting for a response before taking out two bowls for the soup. "There. Hold on a moment, I left the water running."

Chan set the mug aside, letting affection fill him. Jeongin was really too good for him, clearly.

He poured himself some noodles, filling a second bowl for Jeongin and setting the table before sitting patiently and waiting for his return.

Jeongin came back shortly, making a dumb face before pressing an affectionate kiss to the side of Chan's hair on his way to his seat. The action earned him a beautiful smile, Chan feeling so much better at his care.

The two ate in silence, the younger not once pressing to learn about what happened that day, and although at first Chan told him not to ask, the words were stuck in his throat by the time they were done.

"I had a really bad day," he admitted, unsure how to broach it.

"I can tell, I read you just fine."

Ah? Oh.

Chan rubbed his eyes, getting up to put the dishes away. He watched Jeongin disappear into the hallway again, unsure what the younger was up to. He didn't have to wonder for long however, since it hadn't been two minutes before he came right back.

"Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes."

Chan felt himself lose a bit of leftover tension, eyes searching for his lover's while Jeongin reached out to unbutton his shirt and pants, peeling the dump clothes off carefully.

He wasn't surprised when Jeongin pulled him to the bathroom, revealing the hot bath he was going around preparing earlier. The sight alone was almost too much, relief hitting him all at once like a truck.

He gave his love a grateful kiss, stepping into the water with a sigh. He then looked to the side, eyes taking in the sight of Jeongin undressing, quick to join the bath right behind him, arms circling his waist.

Chan made a soft happy noise, what little was left of today's tension leaving him when he felt Jeongin rest his chin on his shoulder. Finally safe he broke down, telling him everything that happened that day, start to finish.

Jeongin held him through it, arms warm against him under the water. He hadn't commented, choosing to press soft kisses to his neck instead.

When Chan finished, he spoke up. "You're too hard on yourself, you should know that as long as you do your best that's all that counts. Those kids don't know how lucky they are to have you, you hold that place together for them, they'd be lost if you weren't there."

Chan hummed, emotional.

Jeongin reached to the side, picking a small bottle of shampoo and pouring some into his hands before spreading it onto Chan's hair, massaging his scelp slowly.

"I love you so much, sometimes I wish I could share these feelings with you to at least help you love yourself a little more, but I know how personal this is for you- just saying how I feel doesn't change the way you do."

It has always been like that, for them.

"at least you know I'm on your team."

Chan sighed quietly, thriving under the affection. He smiled wide, feeling Jeongin's fingers tickle him slightly.

"Stay still," the younger scolded half-heartedly after a moment, pressing a kiss to his back before cupping some water in his hands, beginning to rinse away the foam from the blond locks.

"Hey baby?" he asked, turning slightly against his orders, just to look at him when he said it.

"Yes?" Jeongin asked, already expecting.

"I love you too" Chan replied, tone intimate.

The two kissed, happy to simply exist next to each other. It was more than enough, sharing what they had, and neither could ask for much more of their lives.

Jeongin smiled, breath tickling Chan's lips.

"Let me finish, hyung- you still have shampoo in your hair."

Chan laughed, scooting forward so he could dip his back in the water, head pressing against Jeongin's belly in his lap as he scrubbed the reminder of the substance away. "How's this?"

Jeongin rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him again before pulling him back up and close so his back hit his chest.

The two hugged it out, feeling warm and protected, as if the bad day had been a millennia ago, far far away like a bad dream.

Jeongin reached for the soap next, cleaning even places Chan could reach like his thighs and arms, leaning his chin on his shoulder again to see what he's doing when scrubbing his chest, fingers gliding on downward.

"What's on your mind?" Chan asked, obviously noticing his advances.

"Nothing much," Jeongin lied, soft palm reaching his dick.

"Oh really...?" He teased, feeling increasingly aroused as he turned around again, eyes meeting the younger who was still getting handsy; he could tell the truth pressing against his behind.

"No sorry, there's much, I just rather show you," he flirted, beginning to stroke him slowly to Chan's approval. He was way too tired, but still into it.

"I don't think I can right now, you will have to do me," He warned, secretly craving the pleasure. Jeongin smiled pretty, all sexy and confident as if he knew, he could tell when they started.

"I like the sound of that even better."

Chan smiled softly, feeling firm hands stroke his thighs under the warm water. Jeongin hummed, focusing on a marking him.

Loving slow.

Chan melted into him, complaining lowly when his lover stood up from the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing a bigger one to hold open for him.

He sighed.

Following his boyfriend out of the water, he let him wrap him tight with the towel, making sure he wouldn't feel the cold at all. Chan almost purred, Jeongin's arms wrapped around him as he dried his body, treating him like the baby for once.

He handed him his toothbrush, watching Chan turn even that to a game- feeling childish and needy from the foreplay, he kept leaning heavily on his side while the two brushed their teeth, unable to hold back from being so clingy.

It was cute, cuter than normal, he thought.

When they were done Jeongin took his face in his hands, affectionately wiping a bit of leftover foam from the side of his mouth before leaning in for a kiss, both moving their lips slow.

He wanted him, urgent- it was a strong need.

The two parted, Jeongin leading the older by the hand to their bedroom to lay on his back on the queen sized, soft bed. Laying there Chan noticed he switched their blanket for a duvet, realizing his boyfriend must have washed it while he was out.

The mental image of him doing laundry wasn't unfamiliar, but the fact that he did it while Chan was at work, making sure all was perfect and set for his arrival- he never had to worry, Jeongin always had his back.

"Are you okay with this? Let's just go to sleep instead, it's been a long day for you," Jeongin started, sitting down next to the other. Chan thought for a moment, distracted at the feeling of Jeongin beginning to stroke his hair softly. "Do you want me to brush it?"

Chan moved his head, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's hand before dragging him down for a real one, intense. "Brushing can wait, I want to have you now."

Jeongin leaned back, feeling goosbumps run at the words. He turned to open a drawer of the bedside table, pausing slightly at the content it held.

"Hey, do we have any condoms around here?" He asked with sudden concern.

Chan thought hard, wrinkles forming in his forehead. "What for baby, you never want to use them."

Jeongin turned, eyes hooded at that. "So, does this mean you're okay with it too?"

Chan had to pause to realize what he meant.

"I'm okay, just do me however you like."

Jeongin smiled wide, grabbing a bottle of the fancy branded lube before reaching to kiss Chan's chest, moving to suck on a nipple as he stroked him.

"I won't anyway, we're fresh out from a bath- i'll just pull out when I get close, don't worry about it."

Chan's breath hitched, too excited from the words alone- It's not that they hadn't switched before, just not lately.

Jeongin moved down, tracing the outline of Chan's abs with his tongue while looking right up at him, teasing boldly. He knew he was the one in charge for tonight, and darn did it feel good to dominate Chan.

The bottle popped, lube meeting Chan's dick first then dripping a little past his balls and ass. He squirmed just a bit, feeling the pace Jeongin kept on his dick pick up ever so slightly.

He hummed loud.

Jeongin seemed happy at that, mouth joining his hand to hopefully earn more. The sounds turned him on, he kept thriving off of them.

Chan gasped, shuffling a little to give him more access.

"Come on daddy, it's too easy when you're like this... Just one touch from me and your legs are wide open, so eager" Jeongin remarked, free hand stroking the underside of Chan's thigh.

"Baby behave," He scolded, sounding ridiculous. The strain in his voice was so obvious to him, telling of the fact he was dying to get some. It's not that he was truly easy, that much was clear- it's just that Innie made him feel so loved by simply being with him right now.

Jeongin picked on the desperate tone in his voice, leaning down to follow his hand with his tongue again- leaving a wet stripe from Chan's ass to mid-thigh. The older made a noise, following with his eyes.

"You know hyung, I really like when you're this way," he whispered, placing a kiss farther down. "Being a good boy, my perfect Channie."

That's enough, he can't take so much teasing without fucking.

Chan bit his lip, reaching down to interfere before having his hand taken away by Jeongin, moving it down to the sheets and intertwining their fingers.

Not bad, but, uh- not what he wanted, like, at all.

Jeongin smirked widely, dimples showing in a way that let Chan know he knew exactly what he was doing the whole time. He pouted, unsure if he should fight it.

"Let me lead."

The words whispered so softly made Chan melt again, bringing his knees closer to his chest in readyness. Jeongin did have it, that dominant charm.

Chan loved it, he loved that, it made him so hard.

"Fuck me," He complained more than begged, feeling his dick twitch at being ignored. Jeongin kissed his lips, moving down to his neck.

He sent a hand down.

The touch was soft this time around, barely stroking Chan's cock before dipping down, fingers spreading the lube at his entrance. He smiled at the hickey, new and visible.

Chan let out little gasps, excited when the first finger slid inside. He wished it could hurry and stretch him already, looking at Jeongin's dick down there as well. It is big, always was, and so goddarn pretty.

"Your ass feels good love," Jeongin informed, starting to slide his finger in and out the moment Chan relaxed. "You're doing so well, you're so sexy like this."

Chan hummed in reply, free hand moving to grab at Jeongin's hair in an attempt to draw him closer. He tugged lightly, earning a response in the form of a finger curling inside him in an evil way, brushing right against his prostate.

"Fuck baby-"

Jeongin moved back, wanting to see his lover's face- turned on and hazy were the best looks on Chan, after all. Their eyes met, Chan's droopy with want while Jeongin's were dark, blackened out with his pupils blown wide. Irresistible, they tensed, leaning in for a kiss filled with need.

"Just do me already," Chan gasped against his lips, thighs almost closing at the pleasure only for his boyfriend to push them back apart right away.

"Patience hyung, let me treat you," he whispered, words promising. Chan tilted his head, revealing his neck in a silent request for more kisses which was answered right away.

Jeongin licked at his skin, kissing it all over at any sensitive spot before nipping his boyfriend's ear, gauging his reaction. Chan smiled, squirming a little between the playful touches and the finger still knuckle deep in him.

Jeongin smiled, moving to shower his chin with butterfly kisses before leaning in for a full kiss, second finger pressing his hole. The action resulted in an interested hum melting into soft moans when he moved the two in and out.

"So good, my adorable boyfriend, just for me."

Jeongin sat himself up, using the hand he was leaning on before to lube Chan's dick some more, picking up a pace pleasuring him while his fingers stretched him out. He scissored him lightly, dick twitching at the vocal response he was given.

At a loud groan he added a third.

Chan moaned, Feeling himself hard and bothered but also so happy. His perfect lover, his Yang Jeongin.

He had to have this man in him right this second.

"Come on baby, I'm ready," He encouraged, shuffling his legs so they crossed behind his boyfriend's back. He watched intently, breath speeding up when he saw the other pull his fingers out before lubing himself up, tip shining pink with precome already.

The younger leaned over, closing the distance between them once again to touch their foreheads together before pushing in, breath hitched at Chan's expression under him.

Beautiful, breathtaking lover.

"I love you," He slipped, words escaping like air without thought. Chan opened his eyes which were closed at the feeling, looking up right into his loved one's. "-Feel the same, ah- for you, you know that"

".. I'm never getting over how gone I am for you."

They met in a long kiss, shifting their hips slightly before Jeongin started to move, making love to him slowly. They both whined into it, Chan wrapping both hands tight around his love's back as if craving him closer, and they were already connected all over.

When they parted to breathe he gasped, drowning in all the praises he told him. "Perfect, you're amazing, so good to me Chan," it felt so euphoric he could barely think, so instead he kissed him again a while longer.

"Talk to me baby, you like fucking me?"

Jeongin nodded, kissing him quickly this time before thrusting with intent, hitting his lover's sweet spot with his cock. Chan's train of thought cut completely, ass clenching at the feeling. "Ah-!"

"I love screwing you, baby, all night like this," Jeongin replied, crossing an unspoken line between them two. Chan moaned, lifting his back off the bed to meet him halfway with an array of wet slaps.

God yes, it's so hot when he uses that name.

"So perfect for my dick, you're just made for me aren't you?" The younger led on, pace picking up at Chan's soft moans. "Yes, Innie, I'm for you, fuck me babyboy."

He thrusted hard again, both releasing loud moans when Chan clenched once more, seeing stars at the pressure against his prostate. Jeongin sped up farther, fucking him with more force.

"I need to, mm- more," Chan voiced out, unsure what he wanted himself. Jeongin blinked quickly, hand stroking Chan's abs before pulling out completely. He gave him a kiss, helping him roll to the side before lifting his upper leg by the thigh, sinking back into the warmth from behind.

"Shit, yeah, like that," Chan mumbled, face turning to bury his sounds in the pillow as his boyfriend started a fast pace, fucking out his stress by slamming his prostate with every thrust. Failing to quiet down, he brought one hand up to his face and bit his palm.

Jeongin felt himself melt into him, hard and loving with his boyfriend's body fitting him so perfectly, feeling so good. He leaned to the side, taking Chan's hand away in from his mouth to kiss him, hoping he could stop him before he drew blood. He knew he's been stressed, he needed to be cared for.

"You're doing so well, hold on just a bit longer" He encouraged, words spoken against his lover's lips with Chan too lost in pleasure to reply with anything more than a nod. He moaned again, feeling his stomach tie into knots with every time his ass got slammed into.

"Close," he started, Jeongin looming over for another kiss, grinding with every thrust as he fucked his boyfriend senseless- bringing him to an edge.

Chan closed his eyes tight, thighs twitching as he came onto the bedsheets, feeling his lover keep rocking into him from behind in an irregular pace. He focused on it, letting Jeongin fuck him through this orgasm before the younger pulled out, dick slapping over Chan's hip and then he was cumming too- some of it dripping down across his lover's stomach.

The room was quiet, only sounds remaining made by their irregular breathing, slowly turning stable. They had nothing to say, both rolling on over to cuddle together, hands finding each other.

"God, I needed that," Chan admitted, throwing a hand over his eyes in exhaustion. Jeongin sat up painfully, feeling the loss of warmth hit him at full force.

"Fuck, can't we clean later? Get back here-" Chan protested hoarsely, Jeongin leaving anyway only to return with a washcloth. He wiped them both clean, flopping back down afterwards. He shuffled a little, finding peace when they touched.

Chan wanted more, pulling him to his chest.

"Was it good?" The younger asked, leaning to kiss his chin softly with affection.

"You bet," Chan approved, hand blindly looking for the duvet's edge to draw over them. When he did so he sighed, feeling sleepy as hell.

He loved him so much, he was so scared to lose him-

"I'm glad you feel better, I'm here for you Chan."

And when sleep came for him, Chan dreamt of a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impulsive update. I just want to let it out... this is the last chapter of "Now With Both Eyes Open", hope you enjoy as much as I did.  
> This fic is really my favorite... I'm so in love with this pair, despite them being a side pair in the main fic, their development is my pride and joy. Please read the main fic to see them falling in love from the start, as they deserve.

Jeongin walked through the crowd, eyes searching for his family as he paid care not to trip in his robe. He soon found them, his parents and brothers standing near the back row of plastic seats, but there was still someone missing.

He looked around, pouting slightly when he couldn't find his boyfriend. Odd, he promised he'd be there for him.

After all, he had just graduated.

He walked up to his family, giving his younger brothers high fives before letting his mom wrap him up in a hug. He considered asking them about Chan's whereabouts, cautious since he knew the lot of them didn't really get along.

"Hey, mom, have you seen Chan? He was supposed to be here." He started, careful not to agitate her.

"Supposed to? The only place that man is supposed to be is far away from you." She started, earning a tired glare.

"I'm sorry honey, you know how I feel about him."

Jeongin sighed, giving his father a hug while tuning out his congratulatory words. As nice as he was, his parents never fully accepted Chan, claiming he was a bad influence- took his innocence, made him gay.

He knew it was that, but they worded it different- the things that they said made him feel even worse.

"It's about time you came to your senses, now that you've graduated you're finally out to the real world, you should find yourself a serious relationship. A nice girl, someone younger than you."

And there went his bright mood, as usual.

"Mom we- the two of us, have been fully committed to each other for five years now, it's not a phase I plan to grow out of. You should know better, I'm serious about him."

His mother frowned, stroking his hair lightly. "He's your first love, those never work out. You're meant to grow, gain experience, find what's really good for you."

She's said so at least a thousand times too.

"He's the one, I'm happy with him. You know he's been good to me." he replied.

His mother hummed, father coughing lightly to clear out the air. He hadn't been on the same page as her truly, but Jeongin's dad never had the last word.

It's not that they didn't like him, they did- especially his brothers loved Chan, but the family as a whole had issues accepting it. If only he could show them, prove it was real, absurd as it was that he needed to prove it,

He didn't owe it to them, to show he was Chan's. He didn't owe it, but he wanted to still.

The issue was, Chan wasn't there at the moment.

Jeongin jumped, scared out of his skin by the unexpected touch of someone behind him, dragging him out of the thoughts he was having.

"Hello there," Chan said, hand on his lower back.

"Chan!" He chirped happily, turning to see the banquet of primroses the other has brought him. He took his hand in his own, fighting the strong urge to kiss his boyfriend in front of his family, seeing his smile grow at him.

"I can't believe this is it, so exciting! What do you say, seonsaengnim? Ready to take on classes?" Chan asked, so obviously hyped that Jeongin couldn't help turning a bit red.

"You bet I am, I can't wait for my license to arrive!"

Jeongin's brother rolled his eyes, more critical of his sibling's choice of profession than of his cheesy exchange with his boyfriend.

"What happened to the you who worked at the police?"

Jeongin narrowed his eyes, pointedly ignoring the comment. He's never liked that job to be honest, he was only grateful it brought Chan to his life.

His perfect, kind lover who gave him his all. He wouldn't trade him for the time he spent there.

Chan kept staring, eyes full of what Jeongin knew already was adoration. He's turned better at reading him over the years, some of it due to intentional effort he put in.

Since Chan was the oh so successful sociology major volunteering at a police cell reception office, the natural career choice he went for was social work, leading him to turn a little too observant- Jeongin making sure to repay him as kind.

They were good at it, too.

"Actually, I have some things planned for us today, if you don't mind," Chan apologized, half to Jeongin and half to his parents. His father nodded, mother confused but unwilling to fight in public.

Jeongin gasped.

"What is it?" he asked, unprepared for a surprise on the day of his graduation. He thought they'd go home, watch a movie together or something.

The two of them have shared two apartments together so far, a first near the university and a second closer to Chan's workplace once he landed it full time. It's been 2021 when they moved in the first one, and they have been nearing the end of 25'.

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see." Chan stressed, happy with his reaction.

"Well, let's go!" Jeongin replied, bowing happily to his family before dragging Chan to the parking lot, a stark contrast to how his mood seemed when Chan wasn't there.

From behind them his father smiled softly at him.

Chan led them to the car, the one they shared and carpooled each other with to work and school nearly every morning.

He opened the door to the passenger side, softly returning the kiss Jeongin pressed to his lips at the gesture. A surprise, and then this too- what was he planning? Something big?

Jeongin sat down inside, tightening his hold on the primroses. They were so pretty, he knew they meant something, but he couldn't find it in himself to ask, not when the silence have been so comfortable.

They probably meant love, just as he had felt.

The ride stretched out, Chan playing soft music they liked and holding his hand as he drifted off to sleep, tired out by the excitement of the day.

It was dark when they arrived.

"Innie baby, wake up, we're here," Chan spoke softly, stroking his loved one's cheek and pressing kisses to his nose and chin in an effort to wake him up gently.

For a moment he was tempted to open the passenger side's door and carry him in his arms to their destination, just as he has done many times before, but Jeongin needed to wake up and see it, otherwise he would be confused when he woke.

There was another reason to wake him up as well, but Chan thought his sleep was more pressing than that.

He kissed his love slow, Jeongin's eyes fluttering open before he leaned back into it, sighing happily. A true Love's kiss they called it, works every time.

"Why did you stop..?" Jeongin asked when Chan paused, hoping to let him take in his surroundings. The question made him laugh, noting there was nothing more urgent to his boyfriend than more kisses, even under odd circumstances such as those.

The two of them had something special, that's for sure.

"Look outside, we're here." he informed, paying attention to the way Jeongin's eyes widened when he did.

"A river? And a cabin, there are so many trees- how far south are we?" He asked, looking excited and surprised just the right amount. "You really went overboard this time, what's all this?"

Chan averted his gaze, flustered. "I wanted to give you a good gift for graduation..."

Jeongin smiled wide, eyes sending sparks all over. "Let's get inside, I'm guessing you packed beforehand? You're so thorough."

The older nodded, smiling softly and pecking his lover's lips one last time before opening the car door and stepping outside, immediately reaching for the trunk to take out their suitcases.

Jeongin hopped out, offer to help quickly yet lovingly denied.

He wanted to spoil him.

Instead he took the younger's hand, gifting him with a beautiful golden key to the cabin he rented. It could be horror movie worthy, if not for how safe they both felt together.

After the incident, neither of them was easily scared.

Jeongin entered the cabin, walls made of thick and full dark wood, the doorways shaped out of smooth gold coated metal. To the sides of the entryway were a small kitchen and a restroom, nothing too fancy Although the design itself suggested otherwise. A window from the kitchen looked out into the woods, stretching as far as Jeongin could see.

Taking a few more steps down the hallway, rather than a living room there was a bed; soft covers, soft pillows smelling of floral laundry detergent, and the way it was set was with view out the window- huge glass panes that stretched from ceiling to floor, with sliding glass doors to the terrace outside- an extension which stood a little ways into the river like a dock.

It was almost perfect, but he wanted more.

"Chan! Come here, stand with me." he called, sliding open the glass doors and stepping onto the wooden tiles. With Chan by him he couldn't care less about the place, if they were together, then it was truly perfect.

Chan walked outside, smiling wide when his boyfriend pulled him in for a hug. He leaned his chin on his shoulder, the two of them swaying a little as they closed their eyes.

"This is nice."

Jeongin hummed, pressing a kiss to the side of his lover's head. "I can't believe you put all this together for me, over graduation, I didn't think it was that special."

Chan glanced to the side, slowly nodding his head. "You deserve it, I wanted to take you."

"You're the best."

Chan huffed, gifting Jeongin with one of his best smiles. "Come on, let's go eat. You have to shower and change too, you're still wearing your robe."

Jeongin on his end whined, upset at having to let the hug end. If it was up to him, they'd stay for hours pressing their heartbeats together.

When the two parted Chan breathed, and Jeongin realized suddenly he was nervous. Why? What for? We're there more surprises? Surely he was done, right?

Chan shook away his nerves, walking to the small kitchen and pulling out something from the mini fridge. Said something turned out to be some fruit, and Jeongin wondered when they've gotten there.

How long has he planned this? And when did he find the time to sneak out and prepare with the cabin standing a few hours drive away from home?

He didn't ask.

Chan offered the bowl, Jeongin abusing his partner's apparent doting mood to pout and gesture that he demands to be fed. Chan rolled his eyes in response before smiling softly, picking out grapes and feeding his baby.

"you're so spoiled-"

"by you,"

"by me," He agreed.

After they were done the two went to shower, Jeongin following this boyfriend with his eyes from under the stream, surprised he didn't follow him in.

"I need to make a phone call, i'll go after you." he assured, the two meeting for a kiss right out of the water's reach.

Left alone, he had time to think it all through.

Since Chan seemed so excited he graduated... Was it that Chan's graduation was special? Jeongin tried hard to remember if they did anything in its honor, dimly reminded they were barely moved together by that time, spending the evening watching movies and cuddling- not even having sex as they do every other day nowadays.

Definitely not.

Was Chan thinking of moving again? Was he nervous about asking? After all, they had nothing binding them to his university now. What if he wanted to move to australia? His parents lived there, but he wouldn't find work.

He'd move if he asked, but he hoped that he wouldn't.

Maybe there was yet another surprise? He's already done so much, Jeongin doubted it.

Was he leaving him? Obviously not.

Jeongin ruffled his hair under the stream, hoping to wash off his worry as well. Chan was fine, if he wasn't he'd tell him.

Was it his mom? Did he hear her today?

The thought made him freeze, scared and confused. Was Chan hurt by it? He needed to make sure, know that his loved one was happy and secure.

Jeongin hopped out, turning the water off and drying his hair quickly before poking his head out of the bathroom.

"I can't just do it, Minho, I need to make it special- no, no- it doesn't matter, even if I know already-"

"you know how much work I put into this, of course I made up my mind but I'm stressed-"

"Yes, thank you for helping, it would have been nice if you helped right now too."

"sorry, sorry. I'm losing my mind, you have no idea how nerve-wracking this is."

Jeongin mouthed after him slowly, processing the words.

Australia it is, as long as Chan was there, he would be happy to live abroad with him.

Chan turned, eyes meeting his lover's. He choked slightly, mumbling something before hanging up. "Hay baby, have you heard it?"

Jeongin played dumb, shaking his head no- He'd rather let Chan say things at his own pace.

Chan sighed in relief, Kissing him without another word before heading to the restroom behind him.

How stressed was he, exactly?

Jeongin walked to their suitcases, pulling on a large hoodie and a pair of light boxers. He did debate not dressing, but Chan acted off- he wasn't so into doing things like that.

When Chan left the bathroom he sighed, eyes widening as he checked his love out.

"Baby, put some pants on," he laughed.

"Why? It's you," Jeongin replied, confused. Were they going to head out again?

"Trust me, okay?" Was the only explanation Chan gave, taking out a pair of jeans and passing them to the other. "Okay."

The older dressed in suspiciously nice clothes, rubbing their noses together affectionately when he noticed Jeongin's questioning look. "You'll see."

Were they having guests over? He should change too then, right?

"Was it Minho on the phone? He helped you set this up?" Jeongin asked, switching his sweater for a nicer shirt as well. "He did, he just left before we arrived."

Oh. Then, what?

"Let's go outside," Chan suggested, taking Jeongin's hand and leading him to the terrace. The moonlight shone bright, making time slow down.

The water sparkled, Chan's eyes bright with endless excitement. He could still see the nervous tones, however- and it made Jeongin want to hold him, so he did.

"What is it?" Chan asked, surprised at the weight of Jeongin's head on his shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, you know I would do anything for you."

Chan visibly melted. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Then I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

Jeongin lifted his head, making eye contact once again to search for clues in the older's expression. What could it be now? Was that why he was nervous?

"Close your eyes."

Jeongin stared, hesitating for just a moment before doing as told, holding back protests when he felt Chan walk back.

"Just a moment, keep them closed."

He heard a bag open, steps coming close again before turning irregular, tempting him to peek though he didn't, he held back.

"I was so nervous for no reason. You're right, it's okay, please bear through this with me."

Jeongin hummed.

"Open your eyes."

He did as he asked, hands lifting to his face immediately. He didn't, was he dreaming this?

"I asked your dad for permission. He said, since I asked, that it showed I was serious about it, and I am-"

Jeongin's vision blurred.

"He said another thing, that love is too precious to give up under pressure, and the choice is up to you- if this is what you want, and God I hope it is- he would take care of your mom, so you don't need to worry," Chan continued, unaware of the tears gathering in his lover's eyes.

"And even a fool knows, you're the best thing i've got, so every time I feel insecure, I don't want it anymore. I want to be selfish and keep you, so you can't leave me, it's getting clearer every day,"

Jeongin sobbed.

"Are you crying? Baby, no, that wasn't-" Chan panicked, moving as if to stand up. Jeongin sniffed, rushing to rest a hand on his shoulder, as if saying keep talking, I want to hear it.

Chan breathed for a moment, moving back down on one knee.

"Innie, baby, will you marry me?"

Jeongin cried loudly, tears running down his face. He struggled to wipe them off, they just kept coming.

"Why are you crying?" Chan asked softly, the only thing stopping him from rushing to comfort the younger being his hand still securely holding his shoulder.

"I'm so happy--," Jeongin choked up, a smile immediately drowning his vision when Chan processed the words.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a big yes, you dumbass"

The words made both chuckle, Chan's eyes sparkling when offered his hand, letting him slide the ring on his finger.

The two of them hugged finally, moonlight capturing the scene like a movie climax, and both were sure they have never felt happier, ever.

"Kiss-" Jeongin gasped, lips immediately captured by Chan's. His Chan, his lover, his fiance,

Love of his life.

It tasted like tears, the ones Jeongin failed to hold back, and yet it was sweet and perfect and just, everything there is. Jeongin couldn't hope for anything better.

"Take me," he whispered, stupidly happy.

Chan lifted him up by his thighs, sitting him down on the terrace ledge to allow him to wrap both his legs around him.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you first,"

"And I love you most."

The two made out for a while, Jeongin's hands crossing over Chan's shoulders for comfort. He couldn't believe it, that man was all his.

Chan made a soft sound, licking into his lover's mouth with endless excitement. He's had it thought through, it went smoothly as planned.

What was he worried about? He knew it would. Honestly, he might as well have just asked.

He wanted the moment to be special to them.

The two kept kissing, unwilling to stop and breathe. They were addicted and drunk, only each other in mind with nothing to distract them this time.

The cicadas made noises from the woods behind them, wildlife unaware of the significance of tonight. The moon seemed to smile down however, reflected in the water with perfect clarity and casting it's light on the two, newly engaged.

It was perfect.

Eventually the kiss stopped, Jeongin finding it hard to keep his smile down for so long. They kept their foreheads together, sharing a breath as the younger just laughed, Chan staring at him like a lovestruck fool.

That, he was.

"We're getting married," He said softly, testing the weight of it on his tongue. "You'll be my husband, and i'll be yours."

"You have no right to be so perfect."

"You could do much better."

Jeongin stared at him, challenging. "You have to stop. Could just anyone do this? They wouldn't. You're amazing and I love you, I couldn't have proposed to you better if I tried."

Chan hummed. "I'd think for you, you'd take me to an australian wildlife exhibit, get on one knee in front of the kangaroos and say, 'Chan, if you'd like, we kangaroo old together'."

"Exactly."

"You know that I would have said yes, right?"

Jeongin blinked. "Should I have proposed first, then? I wanted to since we got together, you remember that."

Chan did.

"It's nice that you waited for me, I think I like this the most."

Jeongin hummed.

Chan stared at him for a moment, turning shy. He looked away, smile stretching in a way that showed his dimples perfectly, leading Jeongin to lean in and kiss them.

"Why are you shy?" He asked, soft with affection.

"You look like you'd eat me."

Jeongin huffed, finding it perfectly reasonable. "Great idea."

Chan bit his lower lip, staring at him in that way that always turned him on. "Not like that,"

"Yes like that," Jeongin insisted, wanting nothing more than to seal the deal right now, right at this moment.

A thought struck.

"I can't believe you made me put on pants just so you could propose to me," He complained, feeling exasperated. "You know how counter productive that is? I have to take them off again, now."

"Should I propose to you in bed next time?" Chan suggested, biting the side of his cheek as he helped his fiance take off his hoodie.

"Next time?" Jeongin questioned, hung up on the idea.

"Did you think I was done? That was only the first time. I'll keep asking again just to hear you say yes."

Jeongin melted. "try it," he prompted.

"Yang Jeongin, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"Love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

They kissed, both so happy, nothing else mattered.

"I'm so in love with you, I can't believe it," Jeongin mumbled, leaning in to kiss the side of Chan's mouth once again before getting to work unbuttoning his shirt.

"My perfect fiance."

"I hit the jackpot."

Chan held his hand, fingers slotted between his own as he pulled him into a longer kiss, heating up as it went on.

"You are mine."

And shit, Jeongin loved when he said that. He loved being claimed, he loved when Chan claimed him- it felt like a love confession, honest and direct.

"You've got me, this means I am yours for good now" he assured, tightening his hold on his lover's hand. The ring on his finger felt foreign yet comfy, like its presence have belonged there since the two have first met.

Chan brought his hand to his lips, gently kissing where it shone under the moonlight. The band have been simple, he loved it so much.

He'll have to give it a closer look later.

"Hey Chan...?" He voiced, ready for one last question. "What do primroses mean?" he asked without pause.

Chan took a moment, breathing in slowly. "This is too cheesy, i'll say it just once."

Jeongin nodded, staring into his eyes.

"Primroses mean I can't live without you."

They both blushed a bit, neither knowing what to say next. "I know you warned me, but how could you say it with a straight face?!"

Chan tugged at his ear, possibly more flustered than Jeongin himself. "It's true, though."

"Shut up and kiss me,"

"So rude."

The two kissed again, never tired of each other. They kept on flying on the high of their love, two drugged men dazed by each other, drunk on kisses, affirmation and praise.

They needed this.

Jeongin moaned softly, fearing he wasn't stable enough on the terrace ledge to fuck there. The last thing they wanted was for him to fall, then he would get wet and their night would be over.

Wait, no, a swim did sound a bit fun.

Maybe in the morning?

He hummed into Chan's mouth, pushing himself back into a standing position. "The window? Wall, do me against the wall-" he said lowly, basking in the pressure of fingers on his hips.

"You'll get splinters from the wood," Chan protested. "I have toys inside."

Interesting.

Jeongin's eyes hooded, deciding to take him up on that offer. He dragged Chan inside, pushing him back onto the soft mattress and kissing him softly before standing back up.

"Where?" he demanded, looking through their luggage.

"side pouch, I didn't know if I should be hopeful," Chan admitted cheekily. "worst case scenario, I'd use them on myself."

Jeongin glared, disapproving of that thought.

"Nobody has access to your ass, it is mine," he warned, half growling at the thought of being replaced.

"Wow, I should do this more often. It's just toys baby, though you're hot when you're jealous."

Jeongin focused on the bag.

He quickly found the pouch, opening it to find lube, a vibrator and a plug, his favorite handcuffs were also present.

He didn't miss the other things in there as well.

"cock rings? Rope? Gags? You really went wild," he called out, half laughing at how red Chan turned at the accusation. "I don't even like those, I wanted to be prepared."

Jeongin threw back his picks, walking back to climb on top of his lover, throwing one leg over his hips. "Your dick is enough"

Chan groaned. "Don't just say that," he whined, feeling himself twitch under his boyfriend.

"I'm not just saying, I'm acting..." He whispered back, leaning down to lock their lips together. It felt special, those kisses tonight, they both felt so grounded and sure in their paths.

Jeongin moved back, kissing down to leave a pretty hickey on his fiance's neck while undoing his jeans.

"Baby, mmm---"

Chan struggled a bit, turned on by the feeling. Considering he proposed he thought that he'd top, but how things were looking he might end up dicked down.

Which, he had no problem with, really.

Jeongin reached for the lube, opening the cap and pouring some onto his hand to rub around, warming it up before spreading the substance all over Chan's dick. He stared down at the skin under him hands, admiring the tattoos now out in plain sight.

Two daisy flowers, for the two of them.

"What's on your mind?"

"riding you," he said.

Chan's eyes hooded, fingers finding their hold on his baby's ass. "You're so fucking hot..." he complimented, feeling arousal spread from his dick all the way to his very bones.

"I want you to watch me."

Chan threw his head back on the pillow, feeling Jeongin stroke him again with his lubed up hand, applying just the right amount of pressure he knew he loved. He let it go, shifting his hips to grind down with his ass on his dick instead, which made them both moan.

"You're so beautiful."

"Lube's flavored."

Chan blinked. "What?"

"Lube's flavored, you bought cherry flavored lube." Jeongin explained, quickly taking his fingers back up to his mouth to suck on them.

"No wonder it was pricey,"

"You do realize there's not a chance in hell your dick's not getting sucked tonight, right?"

Chan grinned. "that so?"

"Yeah," Jeongin confirmed, moving back to better reach it with his mouth. "Your cock's been delicious before, now you've done it."

Chan gasped, feeling his lover's tongue run against the side of his member, leaping at it like it was made of candy. "Wait no, babyboy, turn around so I can put toys in you."

Jeongin followed the order happily, both throwing their remaining clothes away with the younger moving back closer to Chan's face and handing him the lube before turning around, going back to work on his cock.

"Oh fuck," Chan cursed, trying to stay focused with his lover mouthing at his dick, ass in the air right in front of him. He opened the flavored lube, rubbing it all over Jeongin's asscrack with tongue closely following, licking it's trail.

Jeongin moaned, vibrations spiking right through Chan's dick making him groan. He licked through again, both hands grabbing his asscheeks and spreading them farther to lick at his hole, sticking his tongue in.

Jeongin craned his back, rocking down with his dick rubbing against Chan's chest. "Keep going-" He gasped, breathing hot on his cock.

Chan felt himself rock hard, lubing up a finger and slowly sticking it in his fiance, waiting for the signs he knew well to start its movement rubbing his walls.

Jeongin made soft sounds, happy to be messed with while having his mouth full. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the dick standing in his face, sucking on the tip harshly with passion.

He felt Chan pick up speed in response as he started to bob his head in a steady pace, keeping his lips tight around his erection. He let go with a pop just to lick at it once more, cherry flavor on his lips and hand which held firmly at the base, jacking Chan off.

He pushed his tongue to the slit, recognizing the taste of precome under the flavoured lube which he found addictive. The discovery made him suck on the spot, licking around it and humming, content.

Chan let a growl out, pressing in two fingers to scissor and lick where his opening was. He curled the two downwards, silently searching till the moment he felt a small lump and heard moans.

"yes, fuck yes, right there*" Jeongin begged, losing his mind at the rough rubbing right against his prostate. "Baby boy, calm down, let me reach the vibrator."

Chan stretched out his hand, grabbing the small patch that couldn't be bigger than a piece of gum, connected to strings and meant to vibrate alongside a dick sliding in. It's been both their favorites for a long time, so when Jeongin saw it he made a loud noise.

"Get it in me!" he demanded enthusiastically, Chan laughing softly and biting his asscheek. "Eeep-!"

He pumped in three fingers, rubbing at a slower pace than before while enjoying the feeling of Jeongin sucking him softly. He didn't want to wreck his love, he was meant to ride him later.

He pushed the toy in slowly, fixing it right on top of Jeongin's prostate without turning it on. He slapped his ass lightly, drawing his attention.

"It's in, turn around."

Jeongin did as told, leaning in to connect their lips in a cherry flavored kiss. It was like magic, like that time Chan put on lipgloss as foreplay, and almost like the days they ate real cherries, seated beside each other on a seaside or park.

"I'm really, stupidly into you," Chan confessed into the kiss, his lover biting his lip in reply. He wasn't expecting a hoarse "Marry me?"

"You're really asking me again, you sap-" Jeongin flushed brightly, covering his face. "I will, I will Chan, so stop flustering me."

Chan huffed out a laughter, mind up on cloud nine. They both took a moment to get their game back.

"Come on, big bad wolf, let me see what you've got."

Chan's eyes hooded, glancing at the handcuffs. "did you bring these on purpose? Are they for you or for me?"

Jeongin thought it through for a moment, shifting so his ass sat right atop Chan's dick to earn a loud impatient groan. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm going to snap."

Jeongin formed a mischievous grin, taking both Chan's hands and cuffing him so that the connecting string passed right under his head. The position restrained him and forced his hands up, although he could set free easily if he wanted to.

"Mean baby, cuffing me. How am I supposed to touch you now?" He complained half heartedly, knowing that those were his lover's kinks and that's that.

"You've been impatient just now, so take it and watch me. I want to ride your dick without getting flipped over," Jeongin reasoned, which would have made sense to him if not for the fact Chan wanted to flip him over, knew he would if he wasn't handcuffed.

"let's make it cute tonight," He requested, running his hands down Chan's chest for emphasis.

"Let me fuck you, baby."

Jeongin ignored him, instead grinding down so his ass rubbed his cock. "That's just too bad for you love, I'm fucking myself."

He reached for the remote, holding it ready for use before reaching behind him to take his man's dick, teasing himself with the tip before pushing it in, sinking the rest of the way down unaided untill he felt his ass flat against Chan's hips. He hummed, taking a moment to breathe before clicking the switch to turn vibration on.

They both moaned.

Jeongin clenched, Chan lifting his hips a little to push deeper in his ass. The feeling was awesome, so good they could cry.

After a moment, his love started moving.

Chan heaved, staring up at his fiance with hazy eyes. Jeongin on his end was pushing back his hair, sweaty with one hand on Chan's abs while bouncing up and down: Suddenly workouts seemed very worthwhile.

He made soft sounds, mostly moans as he grinded back and forth on Chan's cock, feeling vibrations lick right against his g spot. It was definitely too much, overwhelming almost, if only they hadn't done much more before.

They had good stamina, better than the average.

He moved his hips in circles, basking in the feeling of empowerment while bottoming. He liked Chan like this, all too whiney and needy.

His lover groaned loudly, thrusting upwards to meet Jeongin halfway. Their skin smacked together, making a lewd sound as the lube squelched between them.

Jeongin hissed, closing his eyes when one particular thrust dragged Chan's cock right across his prostate and vibrator, causing him to clench again and freeze in his place.

Chan moaned, unused to the excessive teasing and pleasure his baby gave him, when usually he would only get one at a time- not this kind of torture. He wasn't aware of how good he was feeling, for him it was nothing short of unbearable.

With one smooth Movement he sat up, moving his cuffed hands to grab at his lover's hair, kissing him roughly. Jeongin moaned into his mouth, half surprised and half blissed out by the intensity of it.

He shivered.

"Chan, gonna come, this is too much for me," he warned, met with another strong kiss meant to reassure. "Go on and cum baby, i'll follow you soon."

His hips rode him wildly, impaling himself down in Chan's dick standing proud. He closed his eyes, feeling his fiance deep inside his ass, still moving.

He let out a long moan, thighs shaking as he came fucking himself throughout his orgasm until he had no strength left anymore, leaning on Chan for support. He glanced at the mess, noticing the white cum stained Chan's abs beautifully.

Chan on his end growled, using the emergency break to undo the handcuffs before grabbing Jeongin's ass, picking him up and slamming him back onto his cock to chase his own release.

Jeongin whined, oversensitive. He used his remaining strength to reach back, feeling Chan's dick slideing in and out of his ass.

"Come on, go, breed me babe." he spoke up hoarsely, clenching his cheeks on purpose to help Chan get there faster. The older's breath sped up, feeling his cock twitch deep inside as he came, dying his walls white before quickly exchanging his dick and vibrator with the butt plug. He stood up from the bed, gesturing for his love to suck his softening dick, cleaning him from tasty lube and tastier cum. He moved to lick off his abs too, going back to his member when Chan tugged on his hair.

"Good..." he half moaned, drawing it out when Jeongin gave his cock one last lick before flopping onto soft pillows.

"i'll clean us up."

With that Chan left for the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth. "no use changing sheets, right? We're here for two days."

Jeongin laughed, rolling sideways to look at him with those beautiful warm eyes. "What do you think, Chan? Done fucking me yet?"

Chan stared, half in awe although he knew he was like this.

"Never," he assured, reaching to wipe leftover cum traces from their stomachs and Jeongin's thighs, paying special care to his ass around the plug.

"You're so hot, my baby boy," Chan complimented, showering Jeongin with kisses pressed all over his body. "I love you everywhere."

Jeongin closed his eyes, taking a moment to feel everything at once before raising his hand to his face, finally getting a good look at his ring.

His engagement ring, the ring that promised marriage: the ring that Chan gave him, his promise from Chan.

He loved it already.

The band itself was smooth to the touch, soft silver vines decorating the outline as if gathering around the gemstone in the middle. It sparkled under the lighting, too blue to be a diamond it seemed, although of course Chan would find something like that.

"It's aquamarine," Chan filled in, reading his mind. "diamonds have no color, I wanted something pretty for you."

He grinned, feeling a spike of affection that led him to drag Chan down to his level, hugging him tight. Chan laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his chin.

"Chan?"

The older hummed.

"Let's build a future, us, some kids, a dog maybe?"

"A family.."

"We'll make one."

"We already have, my love."


End file.
